The Speak Now Series
by MsDayDream
Summary: A series of song-fic one-shots from Taylor Swift's album: Mine Sparks Fly Superman Speak Now Dear John Mean, The Story of Us, Never Grow Up, Better than Revenge Haunted Innocent Last Kiss Long Live Enchanted Ours If this was a movie and Back to December
1. Author's Notes

**This story is fully dedicated to my closest best friend/cousin/pal/mate/girlfriend Mycel Tameta (Renesmee678) and my classmate Romel Jordan Apostol who are both super solid devoted fans of Taylor Swift. TS****3**** (Oh, yeah me too… I'm an avid!)**

**~ζ~**

This fiction under the Category Twilight will be a series of one-shots which features the songs from Taylor Swift's latest album: _Speak Now._ Most of the one-shots are all human. **PLEASE DO NOT PLAGIARIZE.**

**~MsDayDream**

**In desperate need of a beta-reader, I'm just too lazy to re-read and revise my fics… Anyway just message me if you're a very studious and considerate beta. MERCI BEAUCOUP!**

**~ζ~**

**Disclaimer:** ALL the characters from Twilight belong to **Stephenie Meyer** and ALL the songs and lyrics featured rightfully belong to **Taylor Swift**. I do not claim the Twilight Saga to be mine as well as the songs features written below. Again, I OWN NOTHING. Except this collection of song-fic one-shots.

**Speak Now**

Mine

Sparks Fly

Superman

Speak Now

Dear John*

Mean

The Story of Us

Never Grow Up

Better than Revenge

Haunted

Innocent*

Last Kiss*

Long Live

Enchanted

Ours

If this was a movie*

Back to December

_**Speak Now**____** © Album by Taylor Swift**_

***Dear John - Still thinking if I should include this song, I can't think of any ideas for this one because it's negative. But there are thoughts of Dark Jacob and Bella.

***Innocent – it's too complex, can't think of anything. If I figure out the meaning behind the song I'll try to include but if you have ideas please message me, thanks. I'll be more than happy to use your concepts and I'll gladly note who you are.

***If this was a movie/***Last Kiss – Bit of a _New Moon_ scene. Edward leaves Bella…. and yada-yada….

**~ζ~**

**Twilight characters**

Bella Swan

Edward Cullen

Alice Cullen

Rosalie Cullen

Jacob Black

Renesmee Cullen

Tanya

Charlie Swan

Renee Dwyer

_**Twilight**____** © Characters/Novel by Stephenie Meyer**_


	2. Track No 1: Mine

**Rated: T (for strong language)**

**Word Count: 2,682**

**Main Characters: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen**

**Setting: Sacramento, California**

**~ζ~**

**The **_**Speak Now**_** Series**

**-Track No. 1: Mine-**

You were in college working part time waiting tables

Left a small town never looked back

I was a flight risk with the fear of falling

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts.

I say, can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch

The moment, I can see it

Yes, yes I can see it now

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing, that ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together

And there's a drawer of my things at your place

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm daunted

You say we'll never make my parents mistakes

We've got bills to pay

We got nothing figured out

When it was hard to take

Yes, yes I thought about.

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing, that ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing, that ever been mine

Oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight 2:30 AM

Yes, everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye

'Coz that's all I ever known

And you took me by surprise

You said "I'll never leave you alone"

You said "I remember how we felt sitting there by the water

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

She is the best thing, that ever been mine"

(Hold on, we'll make it last, hold on, never turn back, hold on)

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing, that ever been mine

Do you believe it? (Hold on)

(We're gonna make it now) I can see it

(We're gonna make it now) I can see it now

_**Mine © Lyrics by Taylor Swift**_

**~ζ~**

I glanced at my dirty little fingers from the dimly lit space. Jacob will definitely won't find me here, I'm always good at hiding. The dark is just a perfect for a hiding place. Sweat drops ran down my face, I wiped it irritatingly though very quiet. I waited patiently for the door to open and have Jacob find me here. I can't wait to see him annoyed because he can't find me. I always won in our game of hide and seek.

The door opened but the steel doorknob hit the wall loudly. I heard by mom screaming at my father.

"ALL YOU DO IS GET WASTED, YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT BELLA!"

"Mom? Dad?" I whispered to myself as I look through the small opening from the inside my parents' closet.

"WHY DO YOU CARE? I GIVE YOU ENOUGH MONEY FOR EVERYTHING"

"BUT THAT'S NOT ENOUGH! SHE'S FOUR, SOON SHE NEEDS TO GO TO SCHOOL! THAT MONEY SHOULD BE FOR HER EDUCATION… BUT YOU RATHER SPEND IT FOR YOUR ALCOHOLS" What's alcohol? What's education? I thought school is fun but why is mom yelling at dad about school?

"WE HAVE SPARE!" he yelled right into mom's face with his very scary eyes staring right into her fierce ones.

"SPARE? SPARE?" I placed my hands over to my mouth when I saw mom slap dad in the face making him turn away but faced her in his frightening forceful glare. "SPARE FOR YOUR OTHER WOMAN THAT IS!" she said in her fuming tone. What's _other woman_?

Dad threw his metal fists into mom's face making her fall back over the bed. I'm so scared what if dad sees me here, I'll get spanked for sure, I heard my mother groan one more time right after another strong blow.

"DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED IT!" she limply shrieked. Killed _it_? Is _it_ my little brother in her tummy? I heard her cough then yelled really loud. I placed my hands over to my ears. Mom said I shouldn't be hearing these words that my father says but I don't understand why she's saying this to dad.

I leaned on the closet's wall trying my best to minimize the loudness of my sobs by holding my palms tighter on my mouth across my wet cheeks. The tears won't stop; I hugged my knees and sank my face into the space on my chest.

**~ζ~**

After that incident over 20 years ago, my parents divorced leaving me with my drunkard brutal father, Charlie. My mom, Renee remarried and didn't care about me anymore. Right now I'm still enduring my father's house while I'm almost finishing college and currently working for myself. I've been obedient to my careless father though it really sucks.

Right now I'm working in a fast food where I met Edward Cullen. He lived in forks but went here in Sacramento for his college. There's this look on his eyes that dazzles me but at the same time scares me. It's a weird feeling I have towards him is that he's very stunning at every angle but something pulls me away from him. _A powerful gravity_. It's like he's so close but very far apart from where I am.

"Hey, Bella… wanna go out?" Edward asked in his mesmerizing crooked smile while wiping the table nearby the counter. "I mean, if you don't have any plans, that is."

"Yeah, Bella, you should go out." Alice blurted from the cashier with a clever grin.

"I have plans" I replied coldly leaving him in dismay. This is the kind of thing that I was talking about, he tries his best to know me better but I keep pushing him away. Is it because he's that charming to break a careful heart? But Edward never shown any flaws to me. I want him, but I'm just so scared to fall in love.

I took my bag out of the employee's room as soon as I finished changing to normal clothes getting ready for my dismissal from the fast food chain.

"Bye, Alice." I kissed her cheek as she did with mine.

"Bye, be careful." She waved from the cashier still in the fast food's uniform.

"I always am" I responded with a smile and a cheerful wave. I waited by the side walk for a bus to Sacramento park.

I reached the park in less than 15 minutes before the Twilight. I sat on the grassy slope near the riverbanks.

This is what I meant by plans… staring at the gold sun as it slowly drowns in the horizon Sacramento Park is beside the river and over to the other side is the tall clamoring city buildings and busy streets, as the sun sets I calmly watch the lights lit and its colorful reflection on the wavering dark water.

"So, this is your plans?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear. I could tell he's close to me.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I said in surprise as he sat beside me handing me a can of soda.

"I knew you'd be here."

"Huh?" even with his response; he still left me in perplexity.

"You left your diary on a table" he smirked nervously. "Sorry, I can't restraint myself from reading it… it's just so complex to figure out what you're thinking" he paused for silent scenario trying to find words. "Just the last few pages only" he tried to cover up in a nervous chuckle.

"Why would you like to figure me out?" I took the soda from his hand and clicked it open. I took a sip, feeling the rush of sparks in my throat. I pulled the can away from my lips before he could answer.

"I don't know, you're just so…" he smiled my favorite crooked smile. "… Cute" he whispered in his breath, chuckling at the awkward moment. "You just need to trust people more, not everyone is want you think" His words make my eyes water. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he held me closer to him. I forgot my name; in that moment, nothing existed but me and Edward.

"Why did you read that part?" the tears fell. I wrote in my diary that I'm afraid of people that's like my mom and dad.

I flushed all of a sudden, smiling sheepishly as I felt his arm on my shoulder. His touch is so gentle and made the chills of the evening fade and be replaced but his warm touch. Somehow I'm relieved from I don't know. Maybe this is the feeling I want. To be pampered like a little kid. I lost my childhood because of my parents' unsettlement.

Now I want to trust him. He had wanted to meet me but I kept pushing him away from me. Now, I'm willing to take a risk. I've already known him ever since college started. I never had a boyfriend before. I know it has been my religion that boys are all the same and love is a mere illusion that is never meant to persist for an eternity. That love is always been mistaken for infatuation. Renee's only 17 when I was born. I'm the reason why she didn't finish her high school as well us college and ended up marrying a bastard like Charlie that abuses his own blood and flesh. I am a mistake. But with Edward, I'll take any kind of stake for him. I now believe that love can come the least you expect it.

**~ζ~**

After Charlie went home drunk again he threw a glass right in my face when I tried to stop him from drinking more alcohol. He punched me on my face and tried to hit the hell out of me, I thought I was dead as soon as he was finished beating the fragile punching bag.

Edward suggested that I go find myself a new apartment and leave Charlie. I sued him which led him to jail. I sold his house, creating a rebel of my own self against my careless brutal father.

After two years, we married in a small chapel and rented a house for us.

"Bella, let me take care of that" he took the box out of my hands as he smiled at me. He never seizes to dazzle me with his smile. I want to see it forever.

"Thanks"

"Is that the last?"

"Yup" I hugged him tightly. "Thank you for all this."

"Anything for my everything." He held my waist. "Let's see the room" he pulled away putting my hand in his and led me to the room.

We rested on the couch side by side; I rested my head on his chest as we watch those late night crime series on the TV without really paying attention to the images on the screen but each other's astounding eyes.

"Why do I feel like it's the first time I saw you?"

"Because it get better and better each time," I kissed his nose. "Each time I see you, I'm born all over again." I rested my head on his chest again.

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine" He kissed my forehead. "Be mine forever, my sweet fragile Bella."

"Forever" I mumbled tucked myself further into his torso, he wrapped his arms around my waist. This is comfort, I'll never forget this moment with him. _"The best thing that's ever been mine"_ I repeated his words in my mind.

**~ζ~**

"Bella" he called out from the room while I was standing at the hallway.

"Edward?" I went in to see him sitting on the bed holding my diary in his hands. He stood up and dropped the diary on the bed as soon as he held my gaze. He drew close to the doorframe, where I'm standing. He encaged me in his arm's clasp.

"We will never make your parents' mistakes." He held me tighter under his warm grip. "You'll never have to be daunted ever again" [Sorry for the word-for-word scene] his words made my eyes water while I slowly made my arms wrap on his neck, my face sank to his shoulders as my eyes watered excessively. He already found out about why I always push him away.

There's a part of me that reminisced the day I realized I loved him. The precise moment that he held my shoulder while we sat beside the riverbank's water as the sun makes it way down the horizon. It's a moment of tranquility, the serenity of the images, nothing can ever compare to the silent magnificence of the busy building's lights reflect to the dim waters.

**~ζ~**

I was staring at the round clock ticking loudly in the intolerable stillness. It says it's already 2:30 am but Edward's not yet hear. I was leaning against the counter inside the kitchen, standing alone in brief silence. I glanced at the ripped envelope in my hand having my free hand pinching the bridge of my nose as my eyes shown anxiousness, my brows slightly pressed together.

The envelope is from the owner of the house that says he hasn't paid for 3 months and that note on the refrigerator door made me fuming as soon as I read the words all together.

To: Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, please pay right away for the rent for financial reasons, if you fail, then we suggest that you leave the property immediately. From: Management

Despite of this unresolved problem he still has the guts to have a party with Emmett and Jasper at this late hour? This is unbearable, I don't know what to feel. I'm angry. I want to despise him but I just can't figure it out for this concise moment. I don't know what to think clearly.

I heard the door open and then shut lightly, the way he always open the wooden door. I didn't glance at him but I heard his footsteps getting louder, suggesting his short distance.

"Why are you still awake?" he said out in wonder.

I didn't reply but instead I rubbed the rough brown paper underneath my thumb as I stared into space. Without thinking, I held the envelope up. "Explain this." My lips hardened as I uttered the words with my teeth clutched, it sounded violent as it came out. "WHERE ARE WE GOING TO LIVE IN SUCH A SHORT NOTICE?" I threw the paper down the marbled floor. "WE'RE ALMOST HOMELESS AND ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS TO GET WATSTED?" I shrieked as I created a distance from him. iwas devastated while he just stood without any defense for himself.

"Bella" his eyes pleaded as if saying to stop but his brows clutching at my sudden reaction.

"DON'T BELLA ME!" I breathed heavily from the deepest part of my lungs. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" I followed.

"WELL I'M SORRY IF I'M NOT EARNING ENOUGH!" he shouted at me. "I'M DOING MY BEST AND ALL YOU DO IS SHOUT AT ME LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF INDOLENT SLAVE?" his voice is stiff and powerful.

"IF YOU DON'T EARN ENOUGH THEN WHY LET ME STAY IN THE HOUSE…! IF YOUR MONEY IS NOT ENOUGH FOR THE TWO OF US?"

"I WANT TO—"

"WHAT?" I cut him before he can finish. "YOU CAN BE FREE? SO YOU CAN GO SCREWING OTHER GIRLS WITHOUT ANY RESTRAINT?" he petrified even more now holding his fist up and ready to throw into me. I was suddenly staring at his furious eyes in terror. My memory flashbacked to the time when I was playing hide-and-seek with Jacob, when I was in the closet watching my parents scream at each other, the image of my mom being hit by Charlie's heavy fist right into her face, nearly breaking it. I never imagined that Edward will do the same. At that moment, he looks exactly like my foolish father. My hands trembled insanely as I pulled myself back to reality. The reality that this marriage is slipping away, my Edward was slipping away.

I felt nothing. I'm a living corpse, my body's numb all over but I found the way out of the house. I ran out wanting the largest distance possible from him, I didn't even notice the tears escape my pitiful eyes. The expression of Edward before I ran outside, it looked guilty, a look that says I didn't mean to… but there's this part of me that didn't believe that face he show.

I have absolutely no idea where I was heading. I guess this is the end there, it has too. _Like my parents._ I need to brace myself for his farewell. It was going to come, I just know it. We can't fix this now, after that feat I threw to him. His goodbye can't be prevented from coming. Another goodbye is coming. That's all I knew.

I slowed my feet's pace. I tried to catch my breath. Suddenly, a cold hand pulled my arm. I was shocked. He pulled me into a kiss, it made my stress dissolve as his gentle lips crashed into mine, I'm completely relieved, my senses seized from anger. All the intensity disappeared. The moment is alleviating every nerve in my body.

"I'm sorry" he pulled away but embraced me tightly. "I _never_ leave you alone, Bella… I don't want to let you slip out of my hand while I'm holding it into my grasp, I can't let go of what's _mine_"

"Sorry" I sank to his neck. "I love you"

"I remember how we felt sitting there by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. You is the best thing, that ever been mine"

My memory brought me to that unforgettable moment again. When he came in the right time.

"Things like this happen, just hold on" I pressed him tighter in my arms "We'll make this last… forever." This is truly an unbelievable scenario with Edward.

**~ζ~**

**[A/N: SORRY! I think I didn't give justice to the song and more focused of how I'll show the imagery of the song. Please review to point out any further mistakes I've done… sorry again to disappoint you]**

**~ζ~**

_**~A ONE-SHOT BY MsDayDream~**_


	3. Track No 2: Sparks Fly

**Rated: K+**

**Word Count: 2,380**

**Main Characters: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen**

**Setting: San Francisco, California**

**Type: All-human**

**~ζ~**

**The **_**Speak Now **_**Series**

**-Track No. 2: Sparks Fly-**

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless

That should send me runnin'

But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me

Just close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

What I was thinking of

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me

You're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something,

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

But with you I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me

It's just wrong enough to make it feel right.

Lead me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow?

I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,

Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk,

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

The sparks fly...

Oh, baby, smile...

The sparks fly...

_**Sparks Fly © Lyrics by Taylor Swift**_

**[Is a **_**Sparks Fly ('cause there's a fire fly)**_** a kind of insect or something? I think not so assumed it refers to the fireworks… I think, whatever, I'll just ask Taylor Swift about this… *gets phone* sorry guys she's busy (Wahaha… Just kidding!) Anyway, Happy New Year!]  
**

**~ζ~**

**(Sparks Fly Live Version)**

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards

You say my name for the first time, baby, and I

Fall in love in an empty bar

And you stood there in front of me

Close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

What I was thinking of

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

So reach out your open hand

And lead me out to that floor

Well, I don't need more paper lanterns.

Take me down, baby bring on the movie star

'Cause my heart is beating too fast

And you are beautiful

I could wait patiently

But I really wish you would

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go out.

Just keep your beautiful eyes on me

Gonna strike this match tonight

Lead me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow?

I'm captivated by you, baby, like a fireworks show.

Drop everything now,

Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk,

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

The sparks fly...

Oh, baby, smile...

The sparks fly...

_**Sparks Fly © Lyrics by Taylor Swift**_

**[Posted the Live Version because, the one-shot touches it a little bit]**

**~ζ~**

"Hey Bella!" Alice caught my attention from not so far a distance. She opened her arms into a big hug as she made her way to me. "Love the dress" she crushed me under her embrace. "So… you ready?"

"I think so…" I mumbled out swiftly into her ears still in her squashing embrace. I felt uneasy wearing a dress this short. It's two inches above my knee, I never worn anything like this before. "Hey, Rose!" I greeted Rosalie when I noticed her behind Alice, to which I finally pulled away from.

"Hi" she smiled while waving a hand up. "Nice outfit, I just wish you get a boyfriend" she chuckled which made me feel a bit uneasy.

"That… won't… be necessary." I said in an awkward tone with my teeth pulled together lightly.

"Hey, my Jazz and your teddy bear Emm just arrived at the bar" she glanced to her black blueberry phone.

Spending the New Year's Eve in a bar really is something, finding a boyfriend there… is another matter and very impossible if all are going to be like Mike Newton from college.

Alice drove her sleek yellow Porsche to the Emerald bar. We reached the bar 5 hours before the arrival of the upcoming year. The bar was silent except for the live band performing New Year songs, though it still felt dull when the girl started singing. Alice and Rosalie just don't mind me when they're with their hubbies, I'm invisible, but I don't mind, it's not like I want all the attention focused on me.

I took a sip of my strawberry vodka as I listened to the performing band. His voice is spectacular. Listening to him is a lot better than listening to the girl earlier, his voice denoted anger but with intense passion. All through-out the performance, he was closing his eyes, feeling the beat and every word of the song. He's moving too recklessly on the stage making it hard for me to figure out his face. I turned my attention to my table as soon as he finished his song, only finding out that the two pairs of love birds were gone. My jaw dropped. They left me without a word. Not even a single goodbye.

"How could they!" I screeched silently to prevent anyone's attention drawing to my irate expression. I squeezed the slim glass under my hands feeling a little fury against Alice and Rosalie. My brows were scrunched slightly as I browse the half-empty bar finding no sign of a black-haired pixie and a blond-haired beauty.

The lights dimmed for a brief moment and when the lights opened, it danced along the beat of the wild drums. My head started to spin, I closed my eyes to prevent myself from getting dizzy because of the colorful lights. When the beat slowed, I assumed that the lights had worn out. Gladly, it did.

My eyes caught a huge glass of a chocolate milk shake with a note hanging by a red ribbon on the table without my glass of Vodka.

_A beautiful girl like you shouldn't drink alone_

The handwriting is very neat, which I do admit is better than mine. The letters are all done in a simple calligraphy. I turned my head away to find anyone suspicious enough to give me a glass of chocolate milk shake. _I want to know how he's knowledgeable of my favorite flavor of shake._

My eyes then caught the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes I ever held gaze to. His stare was too captivating to take my eyes from. The gleaming eyes grasped me into a whole new world, like I was never in a bar and no world around me existed. The crooked smile on his lip made him more charmingly irresistible. He stood up and headed to where I'm sitting, still has my eyes pierced right into his.

Before, I never believed in love-at-first-sight but now I'm encaged by the eyes of the most gorgeous man I ever seen in my life, it's not impossible to believe.

"Hello Bella" he whispered under the loud melody escaping the speakers. I didn't know why I heard it despite the loud music all I know is just I heard it… heard it sweet from his pair of alluring lips. I never heard my name that sweet before, it just sounded completely different… my name sounded a better kind of different from his voice. My heart was beating at its fastest rate, I don't even realize if I was still breathing.

I was still in a hang-over of how captivating he is, dumbfounded with my mouth opened from intense shock… shock of how he struck my existence from this world… he was too princely to be true, he held me severely captive in his green eyes that has this sort of spark than no one has, a spark that I can still recognize in a middle of a huge crowd.

"Are you okay?" he asked making me shove away my wild imagination. I hope he couldn't read what I was thinking of, and I really wish that he's not a mind-reading vampire or something… to know what I'm thinking is really embarrassing, I'm fantasizing in front of him, how shameful for me.

"Yeah…" my words seemed to have found the way out of my throat. "Hi… Uh…" it made me wonder. _Do I know him?_ _Why does it feel like I knew him before this event, though I never even seen him before?_ "Who are you?" I remembered he's a complete stranger, my face appeared perplexed.

"I'm Edward" he held a hand up for a friendly shake.

"And how do you know my name?" I finally found my brain to speak those words I'm looking for when he said my name in his sweet lips. '_How did he know me? If I'm not mistaken, this is the first time I ever saw him.' _I continued in my brain.

"I don't know I just… called you _beautiful_ in Italian" he smiled sheepishly. "Didn't know it was your name" he followed smiling even larger than earlier. He was _charming_, in a word.

"No… impossible" I shook my head, can this guy gonna get any more mesmerizing? 'Cause I'm ready to lose my sanity anytime for him. I'm ready to faint from excessive flushing. I just hope he didn't notice.

He pulled both of his shoulders up with a guilty smirk on the corner of his lip. I just gave up in investigating and rolled my eyes without him noticing. It was unbelievable how he knew my name before I could even say it… is fate trying to mess with me?

He sat on the chair right in front of me, where Emmett had sat before they left me alone. "Thanks for the shake" I took a sip from the straw, feeling the chills down my throat.

"Welcome." He mumbled cutely almost making me smile at his expression, fought it relentlessly because it's so embarrassing to smile just because he smiled. But really, I can't get over at how stunningly breath-taking he is.

He then opened up a conversation, anything away from my personal life. The way he talks… the way he moves… it's so carefree, easy and reckless but comfortable, it leaves a rigorous effect on me, sometimes leaves me blank because I'm too busy admiring his perfection, making me look like a complete weirdo around him, but he just chuckled lightly in his throat with his alluring smile, it made me blush again.

"Why are you spacing out?" he grinned.

"Nothing"—I thought I heard myself say _'because you're just so handsome!'_ but idiotically realized it's just a word beginning with N, I giggled lightly, trying hard not to let him see.

I looked down to my watch. My eyes widened. "It's quarter to 12" I half-shrieked.

He looked at his own watch. "Yeah, you're right!" Edward stood up with me eyeing him. "I want to show you something" he grabbed my wrist into his grip and dragged me out of the bar. His touch felt warm and it felt comfortable.

He pulled me to a dead alley way. He freed me from his grasp then stood on a steal garbage container and tried his best to unclasp the ladders down, which he succeeded. I did nothing but watch him. He jumped down from the metal dump.

He climbed up the rusted staircase. "Come on, Bella." He reached out his hand to me.

Without another word I held his hands into mine, tightly as I made my way through the staircase. Soon, we reached the top of the three-storey apartment building. This is such an idiotic and reckless risk I took for him.

"Just a few moments now" Edward and I sat down side by side on the concrete floor. He glanced at the clock. "Ten…"

"Nine" I mumbled. "Eight"

"Seven"

I looked at him. "Six"

"Five…" he smiled his adorable handsome smile as his eyes pierced to mine, making the blood rush to my face.

"Four" my voice began shuddering.

"Three" he smirked angelically.

The lights from all over the city of San Francisco shut down, getting ready for the launching of the display. For that while, it's not the typical clamor of cars and that growl of the irate horns resonated, but the crowd's cheers from a distance, obviously excited, their lively roars echoing with my little voice almost unheard. "Two" I stared at his eyes steadily.

He leaned closer to me and then gently brushed his lips against mine. "One" he murmured in my lips like it triggered the loud explosions and the vibrant glittering sparks up in the sky. I hope the world doesn't mind if I take the first few seconds of 2011 kissing a stranger, I know clearly that this is so wrong… but it's wrong enough to make it feel right. [Sorry exact words]

We're fools of our own youth; blinded by the captive lights, foolishly and deeply in love at the first gaze of each other's seeking eyes. And there found the serenity of our souls, it intertwined our existence, at that glimpse I saw sparks fly from behind him. I saw my life beyond this world, enslaved helplessly in a quick glimpse of his pair of emerald eyes. This is more than just a simple fleeting look, this is a proof—a proof that I feel intensely, undeniably, unmistakably in love with him. _Though I didn't know his last name._

I stroked his glossy bronze hair in between my fingers as gently as possible while I felt the heated skin on his arms making its way to my waist pulling me closer to him. The moment is absolutely ecstatic, and tranquil in a way. The wild lights of the colorful fireworks made the blissful scenario even more dramatic, like a movie, but more realistic and much, much more… real. _I always knew you're a bad idea, but do I keep forgetting?_

We slowly pulled away but I still have my fingers on his messy bronze hair, still trying my hardest to pull him to another, but obviously, it was impossible.

"Your better than I've imagined" the words slipped right out of his lips, I can feel his warm breath on my skin, evidently, it's unexpected for him to say those. And it seemed like he didn't expect it either for him to say the words. He blushed right after.

"Really?" I think my voice sounded seductive in a way. His eyes are so beautiful, like he is.

Edward looked away and took his hands off of my waist so did I with his neck. I paid attention to the fireworks display finally.

We stayed a little longer after the fireworks display finished.

"HEY YOU KIDS UP THERE! GET DOWN" A fat policeman screamed from the rusted stairs we took earlier. We obeyed him unwontedly but took a two-hour trip in the police quarters to explain ourselves. The fat doughnut-eating policeman let go of us right after. Even though Charlie and Renee are going to freak out on me being on top of a dangerous building, it's still worth it. It's worth it because of Edward.

We trailed out the quarters jut beside the apartment building. And on the way there Edward walked while laughing to himself.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" he composed himself. "Can you drive?" he suddenly blurted out.

"Yeah, of course" I replied suspiciously.

"You're not drunk?"

"No, not at all"

"Not… Love drunk?" my eyes widened.

"Love Drunk?" I repeated. I am not love drunk, I'm in love deeply and truly.

He scoffed. "No… nothing, please don't mind me, Bella" his voice made my name the most beautiful there is in the world.

"I just realized you're weird too."

The thoughts of Charlie being mad at me suddenly made me feel sad. Edward looked at me as if he already knew what I'm sad about. He refrained from walking and held my chin up with his index finger for me to meet his gaze. He leaned his head closer to me and kissed me. Like triggering the fireworks, he triggered the rain to pour heavy in a sudden event. I pulled away.

The streets today don't seem to be crowded, the sidewalk is clear from any wild mobs.

"Thanks, I needed that." I said in a more cheerful tone.

I didn't notice that we're right in front of Emerald bar. He giggled lightly with his gentle crooked smile on. "Oh, before I forgot." He reached into his back pocket. "Drive safely" he held out pair of car keys in one key-ring.

My eyes widened. _What the hell._ I'd notice that anywhere… Alice's key to her Porsche… She set us up. "A…lice…" my voice became irritatingly fierce as I uttered her name. I punched his right shoulder half-powerful making him laugh at my irritated reaction. He looked so cute which made me stop myself from being angry. Although I can't stay mad at her because she just gave me the best New Year's Eve I spent.

"If you want to call me, Alice has my number." He waved from a far with his cheery green eyes looking into mine.

**~ζ~**

**[A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! This is a holiday gift for all the Taylor Swift and Twilight fans out there… so sorry if it's a day late for New Year but it's not **_**too**_** late! GOODBYE 2010 AND HELLO 2011… PLEASE KEEP SUPPORTING TAYLOR SWIFT AND TWILIGHT FANFICS!... and please review also… that's a great gift you can give me. I did this one during the first hours of 2011]**

**[Created: January 1, 2011… 1:30 am to 6 in the morning.]**

**~ζ~**

_**~A ONE-SHOT BY MsDayDream~**_


	4. Track No 3: Superman

**Rated: K+ (For the kiss scene)**

**Word Count: 2,868**

**Main Characters: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen**

**Setting: New York City, New York**

**~ζ~**

**The **_**Speak Now**_** Series**

**-Track No. 3: Superman-**

Tall dark and superman-ly

He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away

To save the world or go to work

It's the same thing to me

He's got his mothers eyes his father's ambition

I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him

And I know every word that you say-yay

You smile and say "how are you?"

I say "just fine"

I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you ... forever

I watched superman fly away

You've got a busy day today

To save the world I'll be around

I watched superman fly away

Come back I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

Talk dark and beautiful

He's complicated he's so rational

But I hope someday you take me away and save the day, yeah…

Something in his deep browns eyes has me sayin' He's not as bad like his, reputation

I can't hear one single word they say-yay

You really got places to be and I'll be okay

I always forget to tell you I love you I loved you from the very first day

I watched superman fly away

You've got a busy day today

To save the world I'll be around

I watched superman fly away

Come back I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

And I watch you fly around the world

And I hope you don't save some other girl

Don't forget, don't forget about me

I'm far away but I'll never let you go

I'm love-struck and looking out the window

Don't forget don't forget where I'll be

Right here wishing the flowers were from you

Wishing the card was from you

Wishing the call was from you

Cause I loved you from the very first day

I watched superman fly away

You've got a busy day today to save the world

I'll be around forever and ever

I watched superman fly away

I swear I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back down

La, la, la

When you come back down

_**Superman © Lyrics by Taylor Swift**_

**~ζ~**

I placed my hand to his shoulder over his blue superhero outfit as I glanced over the red _S_ and ran my fingers with my free hand. It felt the curves lightly under the heated skin on my fingers. I gazed at his perfect face, and his messy bronze hair with little strands down his forehead.

He smiled gently "Wanna see the world?" his eyes pierced to mine. His stare is so captivating it made me think blankly still mesmerized by his brown eyes _[Quick A/N: This is based on the song, 3rd stanza 4th line. It's really against my will to have Edward with brown eyes… *frowns*]._ His voice was deep and dazzling.

"Yes" I didn't hear myself. I took off the heels and stepped on his foot. He held my waist. And before I knew it, we're up in the sky. The tall buildings far beneath under our feet, probably right now we're a hundred feet off the ground. I held my touch tighter to him to prevent myself from falling, although I knew he wouldn't let me.

He looked up breaking my gaze, he flew higher to the clouds and held my waist tighter. We soon reached the dim waters beyond New York's clamoring city. He neared to the water just adjacent enough. I reached my hand out feeling the cold waters stroke gently. He flew higher once again. He settled as he looked intently into my brown eyes. He leaned closer to me, I knew what's coming, I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine.

I was surprised when it didn't come. "Bella?" he called. "Bella…" he called in a long rhythm although my name sounded more of _Lois. _I felt someone shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes realizing that my lips were puckering into a kiss. I took my head off of my crossed arms on the table. Feeling ashamed of my expression. I stood up abruptly and composed myself with rubbing my eyes like a kid, I stroked my brown hair to make myself a little more presentable.

I finally adjusted myself and noticed Edward Cullen standing in front of my desk.

He smiled but somehow I think he's not happy "Hey, how are you?" he asked in a rather stiff voice. "You look tired…" his brows are somewhat crumpled together.

I stayed silent maybe still in daze from my wonderful dream about him. "Just fine… I'm fine" I found my words but I thought I said _"I love you"_ to him. It did sound more like those three words.

"Get to work… if dad caught you sleeping in my office, it'll you cost your job" he still has my favorite crooked smile on. "Entiendes?" (Understand?) it has this sad tone in it though it's not really as noticeable.

"Si" (Yes) I nodded innocently not meeting his eyes. I hate this character of his, always so cold and serious about his job.

"Oh, by the way, these arrived from Mike." he placed a bouquet of roses on my desk. "Seems like he's been _too_ persistent in courting you." He chuckled.

I stared at the flowers blankly. _I wish this is from Edward, not Mike._ I sighed in disappointment.

"Anyway, print the contract with the Daily Planet publication" he handed me his USB. "I expect it before lunch" he walked away to his office making me breathe heavily for relief.

"_It was a dream?"_ I thought to myself having a disappointed expression on my face. _"It's too perfect to be a dream, I wish it's real."_ I slump my head back to my messy desk. Sometimes I wish I wasn't his secretary, though the view from here to his office is perfect. I can stare at his perfection on my free time since his office has glass walls and can always see him through.

I blinked once and noticed an old _Superman_ comic book. I smirked as I sat up. This is that comic book's fault, I wouldn't have been caught sleeping if it wasn't for it.

"This is your entire fault!" I pointed to the comic book with a picture of that recognizable muscular man with a red cape. This is so pathetic; I'm talking to inanimate objects.

When I snapped back to reality I glanced to my wrist watch. "Oh Shit!" I stuttered evidently. I only have 15 minutes before lunch. "Argh… he's gonna scold me again."

It was 2 minutes before lunch; luckily I finished printing the contract. I walked to his office to hand over the 15 pages contract.

"I said before lunch!" he shrieked as he looked up with creased brows.

"It's a minute before lunch" I whispered to myself in a rather irritating tone. He has this work-a-holic attitude which I really hate; this work is making him look bad. He rarely eats for lunch, which makes him physically weak.

"Get these dates to my schedule" he handed a pile of green square sticky papers.

I took it touching his fingers. I felt thousand sparks through my nerves. "Sir, you'll be in Milan tomorrow?" I read from one of the little green papers.

"Yes… take care when I'm gone." I was saddened, I can't see him tomorrow. Work will be dull, not-to-mention the pile of jobs he always leaves me when he's in his business trips. "Then in Vienna the day after Milan" his tone was noticeably sad.

I guess I don't have any more matters in his office so I'll just leave staring at the pile in my grip. I headed for the door.

"Bella" he called me back. My name is always sweet in his voice. "Can I ask you some favor?" in a low tone of his.

"Yes?" I turned in a invisibly cheer. _If you want me to hug you, I'm fine with that kind of favor. Or maybe kiss you take your agony away! Or make you smile, I'm fine in taking that favor. Or even better, make love to him._ My eyes widened as it crossed my thought then immediately shoved the thought off of my mind.

"Lock the door"

"L-Lock the door?" I mumbled as I cover my chest with my hands. _I don't want my virginity to be lost here. _My mouth was wide opened. My eyes widened, he wants me to lock the door? With only me and _him_ inside the office? _Edward… he… he wants me…?_

"Lock the door when you leave." He clarified

I released the breaths I'm holding in. I scratched my head in disappointment _again_. I'm such an illusionist, hallucinating that I'm something more to him but in reality I'm nothing more than a low-life martyr secretary of his. That he can freely step on without any whining complaints.

Like he said, I locked the door when I left his office. I sat back to my station when a phone call arrived.

**~ζ~**

"Ah!" I sat up staring at the monitor blankly, the light from the screen contrasted the environment in the darkness. As usual when the gorgeous Cullen prince was gone, I'm always in over-time to finish some of his works. I glanced at the clock that says it 11:30 pm. I stretched my arms to take a while break from the work, impulsively, I yawned and my eyes felt shut.

I stared at his dark office. I miss him. I stood up and trailed off to his blank office and opened the glass door and sat on his leather chair playing along. My eyes caught a picture frame on his table, it's Edward during his graduation smiling as he held up a scroll of diploma in his hand while smiling cheerfully. His father is right beside him holding his shoulder but is not smiling, and was no trace of a proud sense to his own son. Her mother has her proud eyes as she smiled in the picture. He has his mother's brown eyes making him more charming.

This picture saddened me; Edward's always been a cheerful and worry-free man before college ended, before this job in his father's company. I took the same course as him and became his best friend for a long time, that's the reason how I got this job. He's been in such stress when he tried so hard to please his father by so working hard. But obviously, it wasn't good enough for Carlisle Cullen, the president.

"Bella?" I heard his voice I sat up from my slouching position.

"Edwa—…" I cleared my throat correcting myself. "Sir Cullen, I thought you're supposed to be in Vienna?"

"The flight's 4 in the morning."

"Oh…" I stood up from my seat and poised. "Coffee?" I offered. I knew that he's not going to sleep until four comes and going to finish some pile of works he left when he left for Milan.

"Yes, thank you" he yawned cutely as he slumped to the seat in front of his desk stretching his arms up.

I came back in his office only finding him already sleeping on his crossed arms on the edge of his desk. "Edward?" I coughed to get rid of the bitter taste at the tip of my tongue when I called him by his name again. I'm never allowed to call him name on the very day I became his secretary. "Sir Cullen" I whispered underneath my breath correcting my tongue.

I bit the corner of my lower lip when noticed his perfect face, so stressed and restless. I'm sure that after Vienna, he's going to Singapore and then Botswana. I wonder if he ever gets tired: going all around the world in such a short time just for meetings.

I placed the coffee mug on his desk then sat on the chair right in front of him. This is a perfect opportunity to look at his flawlessness. My eyes caught his lips. _I wonder if I can kiss him without him noticing._

I stood up and took steps towards him. I leaned closer to an inch distance from his façade. I can feel his warm breath calmly releasing, I can also smell the aroma of his favorite perfume. I gathered all my confidence and my foolishness to do this. This might be my last chance to touch his lips. I stroked my fingers to his bronze hair on the back of his neck.

Gentle lips gently brushed against mine but I can't quite figure out why I am still unsatisfied. Is it because he's not the one who kissed me, and I have to do this when he's asleep. I slowly pulled away from his soft luscious lips. "Sorry" I mouthed.

His eyelids gradually opened, I panicky rushing away from his face making myself hit the desk and drop to the floor, in the process, causing the hot coffee fall on my body. My skin felt so blistering because of the

"OW!" I shrieked while I shoved off the hot coffee off my skin.

"Bella!" he stood up and led me to stand up holding my hand and my waist. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to wash this off."

"I'll help you" he led me to the comfort room in his office.

"_I LOVE YOU"_ I screamed in my thoughts nearly forgetting the pain of the burn.

I stared at my reflection on the mirror. I looked so haggard, my hair's a mess. "Take this off" he took off my black vest.

"Thanks."

He shoved my hair to one side as he touched the tip of his nose to my cheek, his gesture made my body shudder. He then kissed my cheek with his careful pair of lips. "If you want to kiss me just tell me, Bella"

My eyes widened as I stood silently. _"What the… he's awake?" _I thought to myself in a very surprised expression. I looked at his reflection on the mirror. He took off his dress shirt revealing the red _S_ and the blue superhero outfit under it.

"Hey, thanks for the coffee" I was broken out of my daydream. He was holding the cup while he was standing up from the chair.

I blinked a few times to adjust my vision and breaking the thought of the moment with _Superman. "What the hell? Another illusion?"_ I almost screamed my thoughts out loud.

"I need to go now" I stood up from the chair.

"Want a ride home?" he smiled.

"Are you not busy?" I hesitated trying to get out of the embarrassing situation.

"I insist" I almost melted because of his charm.

I seem to be defenseless, so I just nodded.

**~ζ~**

I woke up 10 minutes before nine. "Argh" I whined out from my bed. I stood up and got ready for my work.

I managed to enter the office a minute before nine. I was devastated to come here without Edward. I sat to my desk and opened the desktop computer in front of me. after a few moments of typing, the phone rang.

"Good Morning, Marvel Comics Publication, Edward Cullen's office, how may I help you?"

"Bella, I just arrived in Vienna, can you check my schedule for next week?"

I did what he said.

"Ok, thanks. Bye" he hang up. I placed the phone down and then it rang again. I think it's Edward again.

"Good Morning, Marvel Comics Publication, Edward Cullen's office, how may I help you?" I repeated the greeting.

"Hey, Bella" I was wrong. It's my annoying admirer, Mike. "Did you get the flowers?" I didn't care about his voice on the other line.

"Bella, from Mike" Alice smiled holding another bouquet of flowers with a card enclosed with it. I distanced the phone from my ear and cupped the lower end of the phone.

"I told you to throw those away!" I screeched silently not wanting Mike to hear.

"How rude, Bella!" she

"Just throw it" my tone is observably irritated with a tinge of a mad growl.

"Hello, sorry about the interruption" I hid the tone of my annoyance to a fake cheerful melody in my voice. "Yeah I got the flowers thanks, bye." I said abruptly trying to avoid another date with him. I breathed heavily, a sign of relief.

I felt missing Edward again, so I stood up and went to his office. I looked out of the full length glass window. And up in the sky is a plane. It instantly reminded me of Edward. He's always travelling around the world.

"I watched superman fly away. You've got a busy day today. To save the world I'll be around. I watched superman fly away. Come back I'll be with you someday. I'll be right here on the ground, when you come back down" [LOL. Exact words, sorry]

Reading the company's comic books really made me this severe of an illusionist. I spend most of the dull times daydreaming about my Superman, Edward Cullen. He's a superman because he's as charming and as unreachable as this superhero.

"And I watch you fly around the world, I hope you don't save some other girl" the thought crossed my mind and it pierced right through my heart. "Please don't forget, don't forget about me"

He's always so captivating like Superman, my Superman. I'm so far from him, he's the president's son and I'm just his unfortunate secretary, he must think I'm some kind of beggar. "I'm far away but I'll never let you go" I know where I'm supposed to be placed, but I'll never give up on him. "I'm love-struck and looking out the window… Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be" I'll be waiting until you realize that _I love you_.

"Right here wishing the flowers were from you. Wishing the card was from you. Wishing the call was from you" not from that annoying Mike Newton.

**~ζ~**

"Good" he just walked right through his office without complementing my greeting. "morning…" I continued glumly. "Sir Cu—… Superman." I chuckled to myself trying to cheer my mood.

"I don't get it… why are you being so martyr, there's always other jobs here" Alice barged in breaking the smile on my lips.

"Like what?" I looked up at her as she placed a heavy pile of papers on my desk.

"Some job away from that grumpy prince." Alice turned to Edward's office.

"He's not as bad as his… reputation." I managed a smile. It's a gauche feeling saying the words.

"Whatever, he said put addresses on each paper from this address book." She pointed to a little notebook.

"It's not as hard."

"Hello" she said in a funny rhythm. "Earth to Bella, it's 84 pages, good luck" she walked away, unblocking my view to Edward's office. He's rubbing his temples, seems to be in stress again.

He's a complicated type of man; sometimes in a bad mood, sometimes he's very rational.

Just after lunch he came out from his office and approached me. I know what he's going to say with that perfect smile on. _'How are you?'_ the obvious words from him.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" his smile almost made me melt. Just earlier he's in a bad mood.

"Just fine…" I smell something not right. "Why?" I narrowed my vision. There must be a reason why he came to me, not just that three words, although I wish that those three words he just said are _'I love you'_.

"I… uh… I…" he mumbled unclearly under his breath as if he's striving to find his words as I patiently waited for the words coming out, still hoping for the sweetest three words escape his lips. His visions gone wild trying his hardest to avoid my eyes, then finally he whispered with a shivering voice "Nothing" he went back to his office. What a weird gesture.

**~ζ~**

_**Superman**____** © Created by Marvel Comics (I Think)**_

**~ζ~**

**[A/N: I'm not satisfied again, it just lacks something. Sorry again, please review! MsDayDream's really gone insane]**

**[P.S. I finished this one before starting Sparks Fly]**

**~ζ~**

_**~A ONE-SHOT BY MsDayDream~**_


	5. Track No 4: Speak Now

**Rated: T**

**Main Characters: Bella Swan (22y/o) and Edward Cullen (22y/o)**

**Setting: Manhattan, New York**

**Word Count: 2,682**

**Type: All-human**

**~ζ~**

**The **_**Speak Now**_** Series**

**-Track No. 4: Speak Now-**

**~ζ~**

I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,

But you are not the kind of boy,

Who should be marrying the wrong girl,

I sneak in and see your friends,

And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,

And she is yelling at her bridesmaid,

Somewhere back inside the room,

Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,

This is surely not like what you thought it would be,

I lose myself in a daydream,

Where I stand and say:

"Don't say yes, run away now,

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow,

You need to hear me out"

And they said, "Speak now"

Fun gestures are exchanged

And the organ starts to play

A song that sounds like a death march

And I am hiding in the curtains

It seems like I was uninvited by your lovely bride to-be

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen

But I know you wish it was me

You wish it was me, don't you?

Don't say yes run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said, "Speak now"

Don't say yes run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

You need to hear me out

And they said, "Speak now"

I hear the preacher say,

"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"

There's a silence, there's my last chance,

I stand up with shaking hands all eyes on me,

Horrified looks from everyone in the room,

But I'm only looking at you,

I am not the type of girl

Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,

But you are not the kind of boy,

Who should be marrying the wrong girl,

So don't say yes run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

You need to hear me out

And they said, "Speak now"

And you say, "Let's run away now,

I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,

Baby, I didn't say my vows,

So glad you were around,

When they said, "Speak now."

**~ζ~**

"I'll be there at 8 o'clock" he said as he pecked a kiss on my cheek. I can't help but to feel a tingling sensation in my chest. He always does this as a sign of goodbye each time we spent together but it was next to nothing if it comes to romance. We're just best friends.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I smile at Edward as I close the door of his silver Volvo. But this isn't what you think it is.

I opened the door to my condo. The lights are switched on. Alice must have arrived from Rome. "Ahh!" she squealed in my ears. "You must tell me everything!" I think she broke an eardrum.

"Okay, just calm down." We sat on the couch. "It's not what you think Alice. He's not my boyfriend. He has a girlfriend. Nothing changed between us."

"Stupid girl. You've been best friends since you two are in high school. Went to Harvard as classmates for 6 years. When are you going to tell him you like him?" she said with so much remorse with a tinge of irritation.

"He has a _girlfriend_" I hardened my voice on the word. But saying these words feels like a smack in the gut.

"Yes. A _girlfriend_. It means it's not permanent yet. You still have a chance Bella."

"I understand. So how was the shooting in Rome?" I said, diverting the conversation from my failure of a life.

"Just fine" she doesn't seem very excited about it, so I didn't bother to ask further. "Edward Cullen, do you know that he was featured in Forbes Magazine."

I nod.

"You're letting all the chances slip by. You have him in your grasp Bella, you just hesitate." I don't want a sermon from her. But once she's in a topic, she won't stop. "The OIC of the leading spacecraft manufacturing company in America, no, in the world." She corrected herself. "One of the most eligible bachelor in New York, one of the most attractive, too. Can he be more dreamy?" she fluttered her eyelids.

"Edward has a _girlfriend_" I repeated. Why do I repeat this over and over? Oh yes, to make her stop, but it's obviously not working.

"You know Bella, if you just say it to him, you could be that girlfriend" she pointed a finger at me. "How many boyfriends did you have since you became friends with him?"

"One. Jacob" I say while I stare at my feet.

"But he turns out to be a jerk after a month of dating him." She's talking so fast now. I even think I'm in love with Jacob. "A month, Bella. You didn't even get laid" I wish she just stop right now.

"Oh, please, enough about me" I saw a bowl of popcorn on the table and grabbed one. "So how are you and Jaz?"

"Better than ever!" she raised her right hand showing a diamond ring. Okay I guess this does the trick. I managed to get the conversation off of me.

"Oh my Gosh!" I hugged her tight.

"We're getting married in three weeks" her gleeful tone can't be concealed. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I'm so happy for you" I said excitedly.

Someone's phone was ringing. It was Alice's phone. She picks up the phone, then after a little chatter, she turns to me."I need to go. Bye, I love you, Bella. I'll call you tomorrow. We'll be fitting for your gown" she walks out the door.

**~ζ~**

"This is Edward Cullen, I can't pick up the phone so please leave a message" then the beep.

"Uhm, it's Bella, I've been calling you for a whole day already. I want to know why you didn't yesterday morning. So uhm, just call me back if ever you received this message, bye." I can't believe he's not answering on purpose. Why is he suddenly so distant? I just stare at the phone. I've been waiting for a long time for him to call but nothing. I wonder what came up so suddenly. Our baseball tickets have been wasted. I was looking forward to seeing the game with him but I ended up giving them to Alice and Jasper.

My assistant went in my office. "Miss Swan, the CEO is asking for you." The CEO, also known as my father. What does he need me for?

"I'll be right there." I assured Mike. I'm working in the company for almost a year now. I have a headache reading all these manuscripts. But I kind of enjoyed it. Just sitting here with all these papers to read. I wanted to be an author but superficially, I'm the person who needs to publish the books authored by other people. Father wouldn't let me in that field. He says I'd be forgotten easily along with the bright ideas that I brought to the world, then eventually be mimicked by other authors and be the next in the limelight. He says authors doesn't earn as much as we do. Another hard thing about it, is the judgmental critics out there. Either they say _good_ or say they'd rather die than to read that trash again. So I became the OIC of this company. The Golden Swan Books.

I breathed in. Then tried to suppress the pounding in my chest. "Yes, Da—" I pursed my lips. I remembered he told me that I'm not allowed to call him _dad_ in the office. "Sir, you called for me?"

His eyebrows were clutched together. Obviously, he's not in a good mood today. I wonder what I did wrong. I wish he doesn't scold me so much.

"Bella!" his stern voice echoed in his oval office. "This. Is. Crap." He pointed at a paperback edition of Speak Now by Taylor Swift. That was the book that touched me a lot. I have the press printed 5 copies, so I could take one. So how is this book a crap?

"Ten thousand copies of this? A new author. Nothing to prove!" he was so fuming. I stepped back. He won't slap me or hurt me. This is company matters after all. But I distanced a little just in case. "How can you approve this? You're wasting money, Bella! This isn't a bookstore, you know, you don't approve the ones that only you like."

"I think the market will like that plot of the book. For young adults-"

"Bella," he cut me off. "We're not targeting young adults. We're aiming for the bigger market. This story right here, this is common. I've seen Cameron Diaz, Drew Barrymore, Angelina Jolie and many more Hollywood stars play the protagonist in this book. I don't see why it's any different from the ones that are already been told. It's no different from a classic chick flick in television."

"It can touch lives . . ." I was eager to get this book published. The cover has been made and the novel was already edited. I approved to ten thousand copies at the first publication.

"NO!" he shrieks.

"Have you even read half of that book?" I ask.

"No" he answers. I knew he was going to say that. "But I read enough to let me know that it's a trash" I didn't expect that.

"Read it, at least try. Demote me if you don't like it." I went out his office without being dismissed.

I've read that book four times, and rereading again. I don't get tired of this book. I know what will happen but I can't seem to get my mind off it. It doesn't have a sequel if it doesn't get published. The story is a cliff hanger. I want to know what happens next after the first book. I held the book in my hand. I flipped it to the part I really love. I have it highlighted so I can read it over and over again. It was this line that Iris, the protagonist in the story, tells her thoughts after she protested at Romeo's wedding.

"_Speak now or forever hold your peace," the words said by preachers at the end of wedding ceremonies all over the world, right before the vows. It's a last chance for protest, a moment that makes everyone's heart race, and a moment I've always been strangely fascinated by. So many fantasize about bursting into a church, saying what they'd kept inside for years like in the movies. But as strange as my fascination, I just did it. In real life, it rarely happens._

_Real life is a funny thing, you know. In real life, saying the right thing at the right moment is beyond crucial. So crucial, in fact, that most of us start to hesitate, for fear of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. But lately what I've begun to fear more than that is letting the moment pass without saying anything. _

_I think most of us fear reaching the end of our life, and looking back regretting the moments we didn't speak up. When we didn't say 'I love you.' When we should've said 'I'm sorry.' When we didn't stand up for ourselves or someone who needed help._

I heard my phone ring. I answered it immediately expecting Edward. "Hello?"

"Hello, Bella" To my disappointment, it's Alice. "I'm heading to Edward's office. I'm going to rent a jet. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes. I'd love to." I smiled upon hearing him. I went out of my office and went to my assistant's table. "Uhm, Sasha, if dad looks for me, tell him I went home early, I'm not feeling so good. Okay?" she nods.

"Hi Kutcher" I opened the door to my Royal Blue Beetle. I named my car. It's also weird to talk to a car. I'd rather have this mechanical bust as a pet than a pooch or a feline. I drove away to Edward's office and met Alice there.

"I'm planning to place a really big cloth with the word 'Alice and Jasper, forever' then throw red rose petals in the whole city" Alice said brightly.

"It's a good idea. You'll definitely get one" I say with utmost sincerity.

Venice, Edward secretary walks over to us. "Miss Alice, Miss Bella, you can go straight in. Mr. Cullen's never busy for you" she smiled. True, he never makes me wait when I'm here.

"Thanks."

We went into his office, not bothering to knock since he doesn't mind at all. But this time, I wish I knocked. Rosalie, Edward's girlfriend, is on top of him, as he was seated on his office chair. His tie was on her neck and the first three buttons of his dress shirt was undone. She was kissing him. I was surprised by what I saw. Alice looks at me, she looked pretty startled herself.

"Is this a bad time? Because we could go back" Alice said, almost furious. I nudged Alice's elbow. They pulled away and simultaneously looked at us.

"Sorry, you're secretary said we can walk straight in. So we did, and didn't know she's here. I'm really sorry." I was about to leave.

"No, stay," I hear his voice.

"Eddie," I cringed at her endearment. He hates to be called that. "Who is she?"

"Alice Cameron, movie star" he said, while she returns his necktie to his dress shirt. "No, the other one."

"Oh, come on. My best friend, Bella Swan. We went to a double date with her and Jacob Black" Oh, great, she doesn't remember the best friend of her boyfriend. She really treats me like I'm invisible. She took a full five seconds to remember me. "Oh, Bella Swan, the book worm" I struggled a smile, even if I hate the way she's being a bitch right now. I'm sure she remembers me just pretending not to.

Alice leans closer. "I'm sorry, this was a bad idea" she whispers. True, this isn't a sight I wanted to see.

"You know what Eddie, I'll leave you three for a while" she volunteers her exit, which somehow relieves me.

"Take a seat you too" he offered. We sat at the couch in front of his desk. "Here are the invitations" he handed two envelopes. Alice and I looked at each other in wonder. Alice takes one and opens it.

"Invitations for?" I ask, not taking mine.

"His wedding" she whispered in utmost astonishment. She looks at me with eyes that say _'Bella, I think you're too late'. _My whole body melted like water. "Same date as mine" she looks at me.

"Oh, you're getting married too" he smiled at Alice. "Congratulations to us!" he shook her hand.

This can be an excuse to not go to his wedding. "I'm a bridesmaid to her wedding, so I can't come sorry."

"Bella, you can't be absent on that day, I want you to be the veil" he says with his sorrowful voice.

"I can't be absent on her wedding too." I defended. "I'll just send your gift here" I smile weakly. Apparently, I wasn't expecting he was getting married at this short notice.

"Oh too bad!" he says.

"Uhm, that was pretty startling, but that not why we're here," then Alice states her purpose. I wanted to thank her for shoving the Edward and Rosalie wedding out of the conversation. I stayed silent then said goodbye, went home and cried myself to sleep.

**~ζ~**

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice. "Are you home?" I was just finished cooking my dinner.

"Yes. I'll be there in a sec." I forgot to take off the apron when I opened the door. "Hi" was my weak response.

He was raising two movie tickets. "The Cats, it's a story of how they started as a baseball team" he smiled. "Thought you might want to see it."

"Sorry, I'm not really in the mood for a movie" I declined. "Why don't you go with Rosalie?" I ask.

"She'll just whine and brag then ask me to go to an Opera other than seeing the movie" he sounded a bit annoyed

"Dinner? I just finished cooking."

He nods. "Don't mind if I do."

"Mhm. Delicious" he was eating without poise. "With Rosalie, I can't eat like a pig. I have to remain classy, just for the heck of it" he says with a mouthful.

"Forbes doesn't know you eat like this" I joked.

"Yeah"

We finished and I got ready. I stare at myself in the mirror. I can count my ribs. I didn't notice before how skinny I am just wearing my undergarments. I didn't put make up on. I just blow dried my hair in the mirror. Then Edward bursts into the bathroom and went straight for the toilet bowl. "Really? Can't you wait until I get out?"

He unbuttoned is pants and took a piss. I look away. "Bella, I've seen what's under that." I blushed. He didn't mean we did it. Like what he did right now, he bursts into the bathroom, the time he saw me naked, I was taking a shower. That day I thought he wasn't coming over but he did, and saw me the way he wasn't supposed to.

"You're getting married. You aren't supposed to see anyone naked except your fiancée" I say.

"You're the exception. You're my best friend, you don't hide anything from me" he walked out the bathroom after washing his hand on the sink. I mentally answered him back, '_That doesn't change that I'm a girl and I have a secret I want to tell you for a very, very long time already, so I hide one thing from you_.' After I'm done drying my hair, I dressed into a simple blue jean and a shirt matched with my favorite blue sneakers.

When the movie ended we went to a spot near the bay. "So who are you going with to Alice's wedding?" he asked.

"With Kutcher" I joked, I was referring to my Blue Beetle.

"New boy? Hey you didn't tell me- . . . oh," he realizes what I mean. "The car"

"Yeah," I say sarcastically. "I'm going to a wedding with my car."

"Throw that trash away, no one makes those anymore. Buy a Porsche or something" he mocked.

"I happen to like that trash you gave me."

He nods like a bubblehead as if he was touched by what he heard.

"You know, when you get married it means her soul will be intertwined with yours forever and there's no turning back when you say _I do_." I stopped and breathed. "Sure. There's divorce, but this ceremony is sacred, you can't run away from it"

"I know" he looks afar. "I'm sure."

"Why is this so sudden? I mean you'd tell me first if you'd propose to her but you didn't. I hardly knew you were engaged with her" I collected my gut to ask him this.

"She was pushing through with the wedding plans. She wanted to speed up everything. She panicked last month when she found out she was expecting" Unpredictable, Rosalie was .ting. I chewed the word and digesting it. Meaning she's pregnant with his child. He's going to be a father. I'm too late. Alice was right. I should have said it a long time ago.

"You. Her. Baby?" I mumbled out, still shocked.

"Yes, I'm gonna be a daddy" somehow I feel like he's not happy with what he said. I hug him and bury my face in his chest. I whimpered. "Why? What's wrong?" he encircled me in his arms.

"I'm happy for you" that was a lie, but I can't be selfish and stupid. He doesn't belong to me. He belongs to Rosalie, and soon, permanently. "You're going to have an Edward junior. Time pass by so quickly. We were in high school once, now you're getting married."

"Yeah" he pats my shoulder. "Let's get you home."

We were very silent while he's driving until we reached the front of the condo tower. He stopped the engine. "Uhm . . . Bye" he leaned to me and tried to kiss my cheek like he always do but I pulled away.

"No" I whispered, not looking at him.

He cupped my chin and pulls me into kiss. His gesture surprised me, but I kissed him anyway. One long and warm kiss can't hurt. I wish this moment freezes and never end. As dreadful as it is, it will eventually cease.

I pursed my lips when he pulled away. I didn't say one word when I went out the car. _What was he thinking?_ He was getting married and he kissed another girl. Does that make me his other woman? I wish not.

I was waiting for him to do that ever since we were in high school, but when he did kiss me, it felt wrong.

**~ζ~**

"Hello, this is Bella Swan. Sorry I can't answer right now. Please leave a message" the answering machine was talking. I wonder who it is. Edward? Must be preparing for his wedding. Alice, most likely, I should be there an hour ago.

"Bella, where are you? Why aren't you picking up?" she said in a cramming voice.

I'm still lying on my bed. I didn't speak to Edward since the night he kissed me. I feel right doing it.

"Bella," I didn't know that Alice was still on the phone. "I was wrong, you're not too late. You can still tell him. I know your listening, and I'd understand if you can't make it." Then the beep.

Without another minute to waste, I raced down the road to Alice's wedding. It's not until an hour. She's preparing in her wedding gown. She looks princess-like. I want to hug her but I might ruin her make-up and hair-do.

"What are you doing here?" she half-shrieks.

"Attending your wedding" I forced a smile.

"Stupid girl" she patted my head. "I don't need you here, go run to your prince charming" she shoved me. "Go!" she sounds angry now. I just stare at her, perplexed. Why was she this angry at me? Yes. I do admit I'm a stupid girl. Maybe I can stop being such a stupid girl today, if I can hurry to his church. I am not too late then I won't have to regret it my whole life. I won't be able to find a boy like him if I even try to search the world for a thousand years.

I hurry to Kutcher. I feel like the car has a life and staring at me, with judgmental eyes. I race to the highway. I need to drive across Manhattan to get to his church. I wish I'm not too late.

"I need to get through!" I scream at the attendant.

"I'm sorry, we have a dress code, and you don't have an invitation ma'am. The processional is starting, no one goes in." he persisted.

I grabbed his tux. "Listen, that's my best friend getting married there. If you just let me through, please" I begged in my almost angry tone.

"There's a door at the back of the church. You can get through there" he whispered.

I hug him. "Thank you" I run to the back door. I hid behind a curtain. Edward's male friends are in their tux. Jasper is expected to be absent since his attending his own wedding. Then I see the lined up bridesmaids in the aisle. And Rosalie's family, dressed in light blue pastel dresses, with their heads high. The church is only half-full of people. All the women are dressed in blue silk the men are in a traditional black tux with a blue bow tie. I'm the only one in a yellow dress. I'm supposed to be Alice's maid of honor. And I'm uninvited.

"Ow! Be careful Tianna!" it was Rosalie screaming at a girl wearing a blue dress. I'm guessing it's one of her bridesmaid. "I said careful" she hit her. She's angry. But why?

Then I see Edward nearing her. He was the only one in a light blue tuxedo with a white dress shirt and a royal blue tie. The color reminded me of my car, Kutcher. He must have suggested the color of his wedding. I know how crazy he is at this color. Rosalie pushes him back. "How can you be late in your own wedding?" she shrieked. "You're almost up. Get to your position."

He left. I don't really know what's happening. The wedding song is playing. But it sounded like a death march to me. The signal that says I don't have much time to tell him. And I see him. He's coming my way. I hid my face in the blue curtain. I hope he doesn't see me. "Bella, grab a seat, I know it's you" he whispers. Oh, so much for trying not to get caught.

I revealed myself, feeling like an outcast in the church. Everything's in blue. Flowers, dresses, curtains and him. He didn't look at me. His brows are clutched and his face emotionless. I was trying to tell him what I feel but he was walking fast to get to the aisle. While he was walking down the aisle, he doesn't smile. Not even for the dozens of cameras. I sat on the corner most seat.

Then I see Rosalie, her wedding dress looks like an over-decorated cake. She was wearing heels like a fashion model or a better word of description, a pageant queen. Like she won a contest or something.

The wedding song softened then faded when the preacher stood before them and started to speak. I may not do it. I might lose my chance. I may regret this day. I don't have much time left. What do I say?

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Edward Anthony Cullen and Rosalie Hale in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly" the preacher reads from a book. My time is running out. I will miss my chance. I love him longer than her. I met him longer than she did. I know him better than she did. I can never say that I love him. I didn't drive across Manhattan to fail. Here's my last chance. It's now or never. "Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined" heart beat racing, low breathing, and cold sweat in my clenched fists "If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The silence is killing me. This is the moment where I have to choose from ruining this day or regretting my entire lifetime, not telling him that I love him and he's marrying the wrong girl.

No more turning back, this I my last chance. I stood straight up. My hands are shaking tremendously. Everyone's staring at me. Their horrified looks pins me but I ignored every horrific glare as I look at Edward's shocked expression. Maybe the video cameras are pointing at me. But I didn't care I just stare into his emerald green eyes. His eyebrows were not clenched together. My eyes are watery. What do I say? I have to say something. Then I remember my favorite line from Taylor Swift book that I read over and over that I memorized it.

"_Speak now or forever hold your peace," the words said by preachers at the end of wedding ceremonies all over the world, right before the vows. It's a last chance for protest, a moment that makes everyone's heart race. So many fantasize about bursting into a church, saying what they'd kept inside for years like in the movies. In real life, it rarely happens. Real life is a funny thing, you know. In real life, saying the right thing at the right moment is beyond crucial. So crucial, in fact, that most of us start to hesitate, for fear of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. But lately what I've begun to fear more than that is letting the moment pass without saying anything._

That's what I'll do. I won't let this moment pass without saying anything. This is my last chance,

"I don't want you to marry her" I said in a quaky voice between heavy breaths. I guess that's a good start. I was uninvited. I'm in a yellow dress instead of blue. I hear the hysterical gasps of the crowd. "Somewhere in your heart you know she's the wrong girl. You're not _you_ when you're with her." I looked at my feet for a second then looked straight to his eyes again. I can't believe I'm ruining his wedding, a white veil occasion. Maybe that last line was just rhetorical. It's not meant to be answered. But I did anyway. I can sound as stupid as I dare but I'm not going to let this moment slip off my fingers. "I love you, Edward. I always have, and always do. Ever since high school" I breathed momentarily. My chest is pounding non-stop.

"Please, Miss Swan, we can discuss this at end of the ceremony" a security guard approached me.

"No, please heed me, I'm sorry, I can't forever hold my peace, okay?" I tell him then shot my eyes at Edward. "I'll walk out that door," I pointed out the front door of the church behind me. and if I do, you can continue with the vows. But I'm not regretting that I ruined this day, because I'd choose to ruin this day than ruin my entire lifetime, regretting . . . that I didn't say anything. I love you, you know I did. I waited for you to make the first move, but you didn't." I mumbled. "Now. Now, I'm too late but what I'm saying is, I love you Edward and it will not change. I'm going to Washington, away from here, away from you happy couple" I felt a tear escaping my eyes. "Bye" I surrendered myself to the security guard. Then I hear chatters among the audience who just witnessed my pathetic drama. I walked out of the church, not regretful and not shameful of my stunt. At least he knows now.

"Bella, wait!" I hear him. I look back and see him running to me. He clashes to my body, entwining me in his crushing embrace. More gasps from the audience. "That took you long enough. I love you, too. I guess, I was waiting for you to say it first" I embraced him as tight as I urge. Rosalie is probably shocked. I've heard of a runaway bride but this was the first that I saw a runaway groom. I smiled at the thought.

"Fine, run away you bastard!" her booming curses echoes in the church. "This isn't your baby anyway!" louder grasps and agitated croons escaped the throng. She must've been very angry that she forgot what she's saying. I didn't know she was that easy to snap. I'm relieved that she exposes the truth before they even exchanged vows. I'm relieved I'm not too late.

"I love this girl. Not the one in white" he exclaims. "You hear that, Rosalie?" he mocked as he held my hands tangled with his fingers. We ran out the church. "Let's run away now" he whispers.

We rode across Manhattan to the bay near the statue of liberty. The sun was almost setting when we reached the bay. "Bella, do you know I love you."

"No, I love you"

He closed his distance. "I love you more."

"I love you more than more"

He draws closer. "I love you more than more than most" he kissed me. It felt great. It felt real. I want this to last forever but he pulls away.

"I thought for a moment, I'm too late and I'm going to lose you forever" I rest my head on his chest.

"Bella, I didn't say my vows. I'm so glad you were around, when they said _speak now_."

•

•

• • •

_**Hate**_** it?**

_**Love**_** it?**

**Let me know.**

• • •

**Thank you for reading! Love lots :)**

• • • • •

••

•

• • • • • _**~ FanFiction by: MsDayDream ~ • • • • •**_

•

••


	6. Track No 5: Dear John

**Rated: M (Warning! Very Lemony)**

**Main Characters: Bella (19y/o), Jacob (23y/o) & Edward (20y/o)**

**Setting: Sacramento, California**

**Word Count: 6,496**

**Type: All-human**

**~ζ~**

**The **_**Speak Now**_** Series**

**-Track No. 5: Dear John-**

**[According to the **_**Concise Oxford Dictionary**_** installed on my computer: "Dear John" n. a letter from a woman to a man, ending a personal relationship. I just want to share I thought it was the title of the song but it has a real meaning into it :]**

**~ζ~**

**Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you**

**Counting the footsteps praying the floor won't fall through again**

**And my mother accused me of losing my mind**

**But I swore, I was fine**

**. . .**

**You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain**

**And I lived in your chess game**

**But you change your rules everyday**

**Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone**

**Tonight**

**Well I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why**

**. . .**

**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone**

**Don't you think I was too young to be messed with**

**The girl in the dress cried the whole way home**

**I should've known**

**. . .**

**Well maybe it's me or my blind optimism to blame**

**Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love and take it away**

**And add to your long list of traitors who don't understand**

**And I'll look back in regret how i ignored when they said**

**Run as fast as you can**

**. . .**

**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone**

**Don't you think I was too young to be messed with**

**The girl in the dress cried the whole way home**

**Dear John, I see it all now I was wrong**

**Don't you think nineteen's too young to be played by your dark twisted games**

**When I loved you so**

**I should've known**

**. . .**

**You are an expert in sorry**

**And keeping lines blurry**

**Never impressed by me acing your tests**

**All the girls that you run dry**

**Have tired lifeless eyes**

**'Cause you burned them out**

**. . .**

**But I took your matches before fire could catch me**

**So don't look now**

**I'm shining like fireworks**

**Over your sad empty town**

**. . .**

**Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone**

**Don't you think I was too young to be messed with**

**The girl in the dress cried the whole way home**

**I see it all now that you're gone**

**Don't you think I was too young to be messed with**

**The girl in the dress wrote you a song**

**You should've known**

**You should've known**

**Don't you think I was too young**

**You should've known**

…

_**Dear John© Lyrics by Taylor Swift**_

**~ζ~**

"Bye, mom" I said. "I'll be fine, Renee, see you in December" I kissed her goodbye. I carried my luggage up to the 3rd floor of the dorms where I'm supposed to stay. I wish I'm able to handle community college.

"You need help?" A tall copper-skinned male asked me.

"Uh . . . yes thank you" he took one of my bags.

"You're new here?" His hair was black and I can't help but to notice the boulders running from his shoulder to his biceps. I look away in embarrassment. He's not naked, why am I embarrassed. "I'm Jacob John. Hi"

"I'm Bella" I whispered. He kept asking me about my life as we make our way to my room. "I think this is my room. Thank you." I say, blushing a little bit.

"So, Bella, see you around" he smiled. Oh, how my heart melts. He waves goodbye. The first day in my dorm, I already made an acquaintance. I hope he's not the last acquaintance I'm making here.

I knocked on the door. The door opened so suddenly. "Oh, new kid?" a blonde and slender girl greeted.

"Hi, I'm Bella Dwyer," I placed on my friendliest smile.

"Tanya Denali" she smiled. "Welcome to the rest of your life"

"Thanks." Yes. College. Another word for the rest of my life.

**~ζ~**

So Tanya and I became friends. So far, my one month here had been good but there's this one girl, Lavinia. She's Tanya's friend too she's quite popular here. She's twenty-five and still hasn't graduated from college. She wears short skirts and tiny tops. Her hair is red with streaks of violet. Lavinia always wear a bright red lipstick and every time she walks down the hallway, everyone stares at her. I don't envy her. I just want her to like me since I'm new here. Making new friends are the most crucial part here.

One unexpected thing is Tanya's story about the football varsity, my first acquaintance, Jacob John. He turns out to be the MVP in football. She says he's as popular as Lavinia is. That doesn't really surprise me. He's good-looking and nice. I'm glad I met him.

"I had _it_ with him, he's good in bed too" she says in a flirtatious tone. "And I asked for a round three after the first two"

"You've been his girlfriend?" I ask, a bit too jealous.

"No, way!" she shrieked. "He would never go out with me." But having sex is only done with the one you're in a relationship with. My mind was perplexed.

"Wha-?" I was cut off when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hi, Bella" it's my copper-skinned friend. I never thought I'd see him again. "You going?"

"Huh? Where?" I ask.

"He's throwing a party for his 23rd birthday this weekend" she said excitedly.

"Really? I'd love to go. Thank you for your invitation" I said. I got startled when he touched my waist.

"Join us for lunch" he says as he leads us to their table. I see a group of 4 people. I see one big man with black hair which he introduce to me as Gareth and a blonde named Jasper with their girlfriends. "Guys, this is Bella . . ." he looks at me, asking me for my last name.

"Dwyer" I say sheepishly.

"Dwyer? As in the football superstar, Phil Dwyer?" says Jasper.

I nod. "My father"

"Take a seat." He smiled at me. "What is it like being the daughter of a superstar?" he interrogated.

"We get to tour, but I'm mostly left alone in Wisconsin" This is great, I'm making friends. "You _are_ going to Jacob's party, right?"

I nod.

Tanya leans to whisper something. "Perfect for a three-way, huh?" her voice was hushed. Everyone agrees. I don't even know what that means, so I can't relate.

I tried to catch up with them. "What's a three-way?" to my surprise, everyone at the table laughs like it was the most ridiculous thing they've ever heard in their lives. While they were laughing I was perplexed. I think someone told a joke that I missed hearing.

"Good joke" Emmett says looking at me and snickering. That wasn't a joke at all.

"I'm not kidding" I retort then everyone became silent, showing emotionless faces.

"Oh you poor innocent thing!" Tanya breaks the silence with her exclaim. "A three-way is doing sex which includes three people"

"WHAT?" my eyes widened in shock. "Is that possible? I mean _that_ can only be done by two people. Doing that would defy laws. And the rule of _that_ is doing it after being married." I say, they seem to give the same silence.

"What century are you born in?" Tanya joked. "That's an old rule of sex" she took a leaf from her salad. "OH MY GOSH!" she screamed loudly upon finishing the bite. "YOU'RE VIRGIN AREN'T YOU!" she looks at me with a wide-eyed expression. "NO WAY!" Now I feel like a fool because I see everyone looking at me. I blushed. But I don't see anything wrong with being a virgin.

"Uh . . . yeah . . . I mean you're supposed to lose that in high school. I didn't think for a second that you are still a virgin. I mean, look at yourself, you look so beautiful and I personally think you are a lot better than Lavinia" she takes a sip of her juice. "On a scale of hotness meter, Lavinia's a ten and you're a twelve . . . or higher" she's talking really fast now, I'm having a hard time catching up to what's she's saying. "If I'm a lesbian, I'd rape you right now."

I see Jacob looking at me, sneering.

"Uh, excuse me for a sec. I need to use the ladies room" I stood up. I'm not used to getting all this attention. I need to breathe for a little while. I think this flock of friends isn't really what I have in mind. I was thinking I could use my friends to help me with my study. I look at myself in the mirror. I don't think I deserve any of Tanya's positive comments about me.

"See. You're beautiful. Definitely _his_ type" Tanya startled me. I didn't know she followed behind me.

"Who's type?"

"Jacob John. I see the way he looks at you. He never invites anyone personally. You know, I don't even think he'll invite me if I wasn't your friend"

I leaned on the bathroom wall as she stands in front of me. "Impossible, he's an MVP, how could he like me, a simple inexperienced girl" Tanya locks the door.

"Yeah, inexperienced" the way she looks at me is frightening me out of my wits. She pins me to the wall. I don't know what she's doing. "I bet you didn't have a French kiss once in your life" she leans closer to my face, an inch away. "I'm not lesbian, but I kissed girls before. I'm only doing this to teach you how to use your tongue. Don't move." I'm not planning to. I'm so stiff with fear. I don't want to offend her by resisting. "I'm not going to hurt you, stop shaking, okay?" she draws nearer. Then she licked my lips. "This is the gesture that which means he wants to kiss you. Deep and hardcore but don't get the wrong idea, he just wants pleasure. That's all that he wants from you" she kissed me, teasing my tongue and goes deeper which really scares me so I pull away.

"S-Sorry, I-I-I think that's enough for now" I staggered.

"The more you resist, the more he'll want you. He likes a challenge for once in a while" she walks past me.

After our class I headed straight to our dorm room. I see Tanya, just drying her hair, wearing a robe. She looks at me. "Hey there" she greeted, I avoid her gaze. "Ready for lesson number two?" I want to shake my head but couldn't find my will to do it. She sits next to me, I distanced a little. "Don't be scared, I won't do what I did earlier" that sounds relieving. "Lesson number two, when he touches you on you upper thigh then kisses you on your neck, he wants to do it with you. He likes to undo all the clothing, if he's in a really hot mood, he can rip of your undergarments. Jacob likes it when he's on top but likes it better if you two are standing and lights on. Always. He gets more turn on, when you moan he'll thrust harder. Then maybe after a few rounds, he'll tell some cheesy lines from a Shakespeare play and ask you to be his girlfriend" she stares into my eyes intently as she holds both of my shoulders. "When he asks you this, you must say no and run as fast as you can. Away from him" she says with her unmistakably serious tone.

"Why?" I ask. "He seems like a nice guy"

"I don't really know, it was just the exact same rules I got from Lavinia" the seriousness has faded immediately.

Since then, we hang with Jacob all the time. I felt right being with him. I can't see any flaw from him. I don't really understand why he's not worth being a boyfriend.

**~ζ~**

"Really? Are you going to church or something?" she looks at me from head to toe. I was wearing a white dress.

"Is it bad?" I ask.

"Not exactly the thing you wear in a party like this, but you look beautiful in everything. That'll do. Come on."

"Hi Jacob" she says while Jacob opens his car for her. "I'll drive birthday boy"

He sat beside me in the backseat. "Uh . . . happy birthday" I say weakly as he placed his arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah" he leans closer. "My birthday gift?" I rummaged my bag for a little box that was his present then handed the thing to him. "Not that" he kissed me, which startled me.

We got to the party. Everything's jam-packed. Laser light and blinding colors. A whole throng of age twenty and up. Clearly, I'm the only freshman here. Boxes of beer everywhere. The pool's filled with naked people. As soon as I saw them, I looked away. I was offered a punch and only had two. I don't drink too much.

"Excuse me," it was Jacob speaking on the mic. Everyone looks at him "That girl in the white dress," I blushed as he points at me. "See her? That's the girl I love" he smiled. I was shocked, and maybe blushing. I see all of them look at me and I heard low chatters from his audience. I heard Lavinia scoff behind me.

"Does he always do this?" I nudged Tanya's elbow. She just shook her head and doesn't dare look at me.

"I think he really does like you. But think about it" she walks out. She must've wanted to be his girlfriend but she just followed what Lavinia said to her.

"Bella, come here so they can see you" he commanded. I shook my head then walked out to his terrace. I don't like the glares shot at me by other girls. "Hey what's wrong?" he followed me.

"You should go to your guests" I say.

"No" he held my hand and kissed it. I should look for Tanya and ask her what this gesture means but running away from him was impossible. I see girls clamor from his behind.

"OKAY, IT'S TIME TO . . . TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!" it was the voice of a very drunken Tanya Denali, holding a bottle while standing on the buffet table. Our attentions are both caught by her stunt. Then it was completely darkness everywhere. I think I see only ten dim light bulbs are lit at each corner of the living room. Everybody starts to take their clothes off.

"Turn off the lights? What does that mean?" I ask.

"The start of the swinger's party. . ." I still can't understand what he means. "They have sex with people they barely see" he held me in a protective clasp. "Can we talk to my room?"

I nod, though I doubt that he saw me did my affirmation. He led me through the wild crowd. I closed my eyes shut. I've seen enough porn from Tanya.

We've reached his room from the second floor of his house. "Is it really that fun?" I ask him. "Sex?"

"It's pleasing. Why? You want to give it to me on my birthday?" he smirked. "You're a virgin, right? So, you need a demonstration?"

I don't like the sound of that. He called Gareth and Jasper from his phone, there here in just a minute.

"What?" Gareth asked, his penis is showing. I covered my eyes.

"Hey, it's all part of it, don't close your eyes" Jacob says taking my hands off my eyes. Then Jasper arrived with naked Tanya and Lavinia. The red-head looks at me. "Just don't take cover. Look at what they do" I gulped.

Then Tanya started to lick Jasper and Gareth penetrated Tanya. This is flesh to flesh without embarrassment. Lavinia started to kiss Jacob and touches his crotch. "Sorry, Lavinia, I belong to her, just her for today"

"I think I've seen enough" I reacted.

"Okay, thanks guys" they exit the room. Tanya was very, very drunk. "Where do you want to start? Up or down?"

"I don't know, usually, it starts with a kiss or something" then he kissed me, it started soft then he began pacing his speed then his hands began to touch my breast. I pulled away for some time. I'm not used to anyone touching me. "S-sorry"

"Am I going too fast for you?" he took off his upper clothes. "Slow all the way. I'm not used to that though."

"I was hoping for somewhere more private and lights off" I stuttered the words out.

"Bathroom, can't promise to turn off the light though" I just now at what he said.

I went to his bathroom. I got surprised by how big it is. It has a bathtub and a shower room. He followed with me, pulling a loveseat inside the bathroom. "What for?"

He smiled. "Let's just say I have my styles" then filled the bathtub with water. He nears me and pulls me near him. Jacob eagerly kisses me then trails down to my neck and licking my chest. He ripped my dress with so much enthusiasm. "I can pay for that" then rips the dress off of me entirely. He admires me then carried on with the rest of my undergarments. When Jacob licks my nipple, I staggered back. He looks into my eyes.

"Sorry" I say but he ignores it then kissed me again.

I tried to take of his belt buckle but he stopped me and undid the thing himself. I see the huge bulge in his boxers. I need to do some action here so I took off his boxers and placed his manhood into my hand, looking at it. I'm supposed to put this into my mouth. "No" he cupped my chin to make me look at him. He carried me into his arms and placed me gently in the tub. "Top or bottom?" I lift my shoulders. He goes over my top and positioned himself. "You can scream as loud as you want, okay?" he smiles in a sinister way.

"WAIT! WAIT!" I lift myself from the tub. The water drips down on my body. He looks at me in wonder. "It's big, I think, I can't handle it" I say sheepishly.

"Sit there" he pointed at the love seat. I did, and then he kneels in front of my closed legs. "Wide open, honey" he began to lick me, playing with the ticklish spot with his tongue. I can't help but to whimper at the sudden change of feeling. "You are a virgin, Bella, I'm honored" he says then continue licking, he slid his tongue inside me. I screamed, a high-pitched one, it hurt. It was the first time there's something inside me. He stopped for a while then massaged the ticklish spot with his finger, then inserted it, another loud cry but he seemed to ignored it then placed another finger, he thrusts slowly at first but paced, more loud cries. He stood up then leaned close to me. He kissed me as I felt him almost penetrating me. I moaned between the kiss, I pulled away from his lips and screamed loudly. He distanced from me an inch. "I take it back, you can't scream as loud as you can, you're scaring me, it's like I'm killing you"

"Sorry. Please continue, I'll try not to scream" I say, and bit my fore forefinger.

He wailed as I did when he pushed himself inside me. A tear escaped my eye. He seemed to have noticed my pain and kissed it. He thrusts carefully. I was biting my lip while he was doing so. More moans and low whimpers but more of screams. I want to apologize for being so loud but I doubt that he'll even notice my saying anything. He was moaning with me this time.

"Oh, you're so tight" he grumbled under his clenched teeth. Then he began to pace, my hips move along with his. More cries as he paced his speed, thrusting and thrusting deeper and deeper. Louder and louder cries escapes my throat then he finally stops and collapses on top of my sweating body. Then kisses me lightly.

"Oh, what's that?" I asked when I felt some strange liquid touching my stomach.

"Sweetheart, it's called cum, or in biological term, which you probably know better, sperm" he said in both sarcastic and mocking way. I laughed anyway. Then he kissed me again. I bent over the chair. "No, I want you to face me." So I did, he pulled me up in a standing position. My back was leaning on the floor. He raised my right leg and looked at me, as if asking permission, and then he positioned himself. He began thrusting again, the pain was gone and only pleasure is the only thing I felt. He was twice faster than he was earlier. Then after, he slowed himself and stopped with a peck on my cheek. "You're a precious one, sweetheart" he whispered between breaths.

**~ζ~**

The second semester had started, me and Jacob are doing it. Everywhere. School Canteen. Library. The auditorium. His dorm room. In his car, more than once. One time he asked me to do the 'three-way' but I objected. In another circumstance, he asked me to smoke. It's not the ordinary one, it's the one that they call weed. I refused too. It took me this long to realize that he was defying every single principle that I believe in. He changed me a lot. I don't want to become what I'm not. I was becoming his whore. He was toying with me. But I do admit in my heart

"Hey Bella," he was on my door at 7 am. "My class doesn't start until ten" I know what that grin means.

"No, I have my period" that was a lie. I don't want him anymore. I wasn't treated as a girlfriend, I feel like a prostitute. "Go study or something. I'll just call you." I slammed the door in his face. I prepared for my class. The first day of the second semester. I hope it goes better than the first. I failed my Trigonometry class, and I never fail, this was my first time. I was brainwashed by these people. It took me this long to realize that I made acquaintances with the wrong people. But I can't just avoid everyone. They helped me somehow. I can't just shrug them off in an instant.

I checked my watch. I was already five minutes late and my first subject is at the building across campus. I ran as fast as I can, barely having time to catch my breath. I burst in to the room, only finding out that no one is in there.

"Well, you're early" a voice said. I thought no one is in the room. The man was in the corner most of the room. "Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes"

"I'm sorry, am I in the right room?" I ask him.

"Yes, Bella Dwyer, you're in the list" he looked at a clip board with, I assume, to have the names of the students. "Hi, I'm you're classmate"

My eyebrows clutched together. "How do you know me?" I ask.

"Oh, sweetie, everyone knows you" his expression was somewhere between a sinister glare and a mysterious sarcasm. I gained popularity when I became friends with Jacob. I ignored the comment and grabbed a seat.

"What's your name?" I interrogated.

"You know me if you listen to my radio show, no names for now" he smiled a crooked smile, my stomach, somehow flinched with butterflies. I didn't say more. My phone rang. It was Jacob. It took me a minute to think if I should answer it. "Go, on, answer it" he said looking at me intently. Somehow it sounded like a command.

"Hello, Jacob?"

"Hey Bella, let's go clubbing tonight? Gareth and Jasper wants to go out."

"No, sorry," I thought of a reason. "I'm at the library all night. Bye" I said and immediately ended the call.

The man with the bronze hair laughs loudly. He sounded really amused. "Little girl, you don't know Jacob" he narrowed his vision. "So, why're you wasting yourself to him? That fucked up jerk is not worth of you." His words angered me.

I walked over to him and slapped his face, and momentarily forcing myself to forget his perfect face. "You don't talk to him like that! I love him." I scowled.

"Nothing to see here, guys" he was looking at the door, clearly, his statement wasn't meant for me. I looked into to the same direction. I was perplexed and lost in my fume so I didn't notice earlier that there's a group of students looking at me in a shocked expression.

"Dwyer! Cullen!" I think it was the professor's voice as it seems domineering and official. "First warning! Once you two did a second, both of you are out of my class" I stepped back and took the farthest seat from him. It was awkward introductions then the miraculous bell rang. I went out ahead of everyone. I was embarrassed. This was the first impression that I was trying to avoid.

Suddenly, my body crashed to the wall, I dropped my notebooks. Fortunately, it didn't hurt. Then the next moment I am at stance, I was looking in the eyes of the guy with the last name _Cullen_. I was pinned to the wall with his melting gaze and his hand on both of my shoulders. "Everyone thinks you're a fucked up filthy whore, I'd think twice if I were you" the sinister animosity of his expression made my heart beat fast. "I'd hang out with the right people" he leaned an inch closer. "You _don't_ know him" his teeth are clenched.

"Dude, what is this?" Jasper was behind him. "Are you messing with Jake's girl?" he threatened. And when he didn't answer, he punched him. Cullen fell to the ground. Without thinking of my actions, I ran away as fast as I can. Not discerning twice about going back to get my notebooks.

I ignored all phone calls from Jacob. I don't know what consequence await me by doing so but whatever it is I will have to tolerate it somehow.

"Bella, it's me" I heard Tanya behind the door. "Please open the door" she seemed somehow out of breath and resisting to let out a whimper.

I opened it immediately, only finding out that Jacob is holding her blond hair in his fist. His face was furious, like a wild rabid dog. Tanya's mascara was smothered with her tears. I can get the idea that he was hurting her. Jacob threw Tanya to me. I catch her in my arms and comforting her. "Jacob, why did you do that to her?" I ask. It wasn't the first time that he acted rabidly but he wasn't hurting anybody but this time, we was angry enough to lose control and hurt people. Why is he angry all of a sudden? Surely it's not because I'm not answering the phone. I did tell him that I am going to the library.

"Where were you?" his mouth reeked of alcohol fumes. "You aren't answering my calls" his enraged eyes were only directed to me.

"I-I told you, I'm at the library, studying" I stuttered, trying hard not to make him suspect.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he pulled my hair strongly, making me whimper in pain. "I WENT THERE AND FOUND NO BELLA DWYER!" he pulled it harder so I was directly looking at him.

Another loud cry. Tanya tried to unclasp his tight grip but she stumbled on the floor when he shoved her. "Tanya, close the door, whatever you hear. Don't come out" I whispered to her.

"ARE YOU WITH EDWARD CULLEN?" he screamed right in front of me, some of his liquid getting on my face. So that's his name. Edward Cullen.

"No" I whispered, trying hard to compose myself.

"I SAID DON'T LIE!" he threw me on the floor. My arm caught my fall so I didn't fell hardly.

"I'm not lying" I look up at him. Wrong answer. And as soon as I could even blink, I saw his fist flying in my face. Wrong, very wrong. It earned me one painful and forceful punch in the face. I forced some air in my lungs. "Jacob" I held the swelling part on my cheek. I also feel blood dripping from my nostrils.

"Listen," he grasped my shoulders tightly and placed my face directly into his. "You belong to me. I'm the only one that that could, kiss you, touch you" I feel my shoulder crushing under his fist. I winced at the pain and repelled to make a sound but my tear can't hide the pain. " and _fuck_ you. No. One. Else." He released his grasp as he threw me on the floor and walked away like nothing happened.

"I'm sorry Bella" Tanya picked me up from the floor shortly. "I should have done something," she helped me up and inside the room. She pressed an ice bag in the purplish clotting in my face.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, you have to be caught up in this mess" she didn't say anymore. Maybe Tanya was afraid she'd say something that might upset me. I regret what I thought of her. If I want a friend, I'd want her to but just her not her friends. "Have he done this before to any of his girl?" I ask as I tolerated the pain.

She shook her head. "He gets obsessed with girls who gave up their virginity for him"

"Am I not the first one?"

She nods.

"Who?"

"Lavinia" I'm not expecting that answer. She pulled up my sleeves and gasped. "It's worst here" she dabbed the ice bag on the bruised shoulders.

"Lavinia?" I asked in shock, briefly, forgetting the pain.

"She was once a chaste freshman like you, and when he screwed her, she became like that. Exactly what the people thought of her. A whore. Every man within this perimeter wanted the taste her after she broke up with Jacob. Then history" the ice was melting so she placed more ice from the bucket. "I'm glad I didn't become his girlfriend" but she doesn't look glad at all.

**~ζ~**

"This is DJ Edward Emerald, bringing you the latest songs from our dearly beloved music students. First one, from Alice Cullen, my talented younger sister from Sophomore Arts theatre. Singing _Dear John_" it was Cullen's voice on the university radio.

"And playing on guitar is my brother slash the awesomest, and coolest guitarist and DJ, that surprisingly wrote the lyrics of the song, I just added the music to it." I think it was her sister. "So guys, here we go"

. . .

Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you

Counting the footsteps praying the floor won't fall through again

And my mother accused me of losing my mind

But I swore, I was fine

. . .

You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain

And I lived in your chess game

But you change your rules everyday

Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone

Tonight

Well I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why

. . .

Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone

Don't you think I was too young to be messed with

The girl in the dress cried the whole way home

I should've kno─

. . .

I turned off the radio, somehow it sounded something of my own. The pain from what Jacob did to me. I regret I even say that I wanted to be his. How can the lyrics be so similar to my letter for Jacob? The one I wrote at the back of the notebook I lost. Suddenly it came to me. He read it. That Edward Cullen.

I was sitting alone in the least occupied part of the grandstand, at the place where students and school officials are highly unlikely to visit or pass by. I always stay here when I feel like running away from every judgmental eye in campus. And most likely the reason, away from Jacob. I received a text message from him that says he's sorry for what he did to me and that he loves me so much that he don't want anyone else to have me that why he was possessive. He was calling me but I don't answer. I am planning not sleep in my old dorm room with Tanya anymore so he can't run after me. It was a dorm outside the university.

"Dear Jacob John," someone from behind me spoke, I was startled a little bit. But I can't seem to find the owner. "There were long nights when my life revolved around you. And counting every step i take and praying the floor will not fall through underneath me. I hope the floor won't swallow me into a pit into the interminable abyss of inferno through what they call hell. I feel like defying my own beliefs every time I stand beside where you are. I was insane whether you're here or not. You filled my dull gray skies with a bright blue one. But when time came to an age, my skies turned to a never ending rain. And we played a filthy game of chess where I was your pawn, and changing rules every time you lose" he paused for a moment, making me realize who the owner of the voice is. DJ Edward Emerald. "The Jacob John I know is gone, as I am still fully aware of my existence. And I don't know how to get you back. That night of your birthday where I wore a white dress, I wish I was a little girl who ran back home and retreated from a monster with a candy to offer. I regret that I didn't repent when I could. But as i said, I am a little girl, I was young and naive. I should've taken Tanya's advice when she said run as fast as I can away from you. Sometimes you're selfish, passionate, then eccentric then really, really erotic. You change your mood easily, every day and I'm getting tired of your mood shifts. I should have known of the dark twisted games that you have under your sleeves. Like saying you're sorry but doing it over and over again. You promised to care for me but all you did is making me one of the girls that dried up because of crying. I am nineteen years old. I don't deserve to be treated as a whore. I should have known you have a devil inside of you. But above all these, I will still say I love you . . . But this has to stop"

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. The bruise hasn't fully lost its pain so I cringed at his touch. I turned away from him so he wouldn't see my face. I notice the notebook, in which he is reading from, is in his hand.

"From the deepest part of my heart, I sincerely apologize, Jacob, I want this thing to stop . . . From Bella. Dated two weeks ago but why did it have to go this far?" he anticipated for my answer but when I didn't, he continued. "You should've told him right away. You don't want to be with him. You feel like a whore," there was repulsion in his tone. "Just give him the letter. It's easy."

"Yes. Easy for you to say" I turned to him, forgetting I was hiding the bruise on my face. He cupped my chin before I can turn away again.

"Jacob" he growled lowly. "Where is he?" he was angry now. I held his wrist and shoved it away.

"No, you can suffer worse."

"When was this . . . ?" he was shaking, probably with intense anger.

"Last night" I whispered. He was about to stand up when I pulled him to sit back down. I look at him and shook my head, "I don't want you to be involved."

"Well, I can't get out of it now," he scoffed. "I'm involved already, and I want to be, so I could protect you, which you _are_ very incapable of doing for yourself."

"Why are you looking for trouble when you're so peacefully hosting your radio show? And you can just continue doing that. And run away from this mess"

"You heard the song I asked Alice to sing this morning?"

I nodded. "But I didn't finish it," I look at him. Now I know why he chose the name DJ Edward Emerald. The green of his eyes were sparkling. "I know it was from my notes. You shouldn't have done that. You're like adding fuel to the fire. I also I want apologize for my barbaric action in class the other day" I remembered the fight with him and Jasper. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Yes" he said lowly.

I examined his ace but I failed to find any mark of blemish "Where?"

"Here" he points at his heart. "For you, for being so frail at everything! You're being skinned alive and you don't know it. He's dragging you to hell and you let him do it!"

"I want to sing that song on your radio tonight" I said in a small voice.

"Granted" I think I saw him smile.

**~ζ~**

After the song that played in the University radio, I instantly gained the sympathy of not only the students but also the teachers. I didn't say the identity of the _John_ in the song but everyone is probably smart enough to get the implication of the song. I lost the title of a whore and so did Lavinia. I was cleared of my name. And Jacob was thrown out of the university and was imprisoned when they found a box of marijuana and a pack of cocaine in his dorm room. I am not happy that this happened to him, but it was way to make him suffer of his wrong doings.

As for Edward and me, we have a long way to go until we graduate. Good luck to us.

**~ζ~**

**RATE ME:**

**(Anonymous Reviews are Always Accepted)**

**1 – I totally love it. Keep it up. I'll buy your books in the future.**

**2 – The plot is great but needs a little improvement on grammar.**

**3 – Good story, you just have awkward sentences that I can't understand**

**4 – The story is just too impossible to happen / do you know English?**

**5 – THROW THAT TRASH OUT OF FANFIC!**

• • •

**Don't be afraid, I don't bite :)**

• • •

_**~FanFiction by: MsDayDream~**_


	7. Track No 6: Enchanted

**Rated: K (YAY! INNOCENCE!)**

**Main Characters: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen**

**Setting: Liverpool, England (Late 1800s)**

**Word Count:**

**Type:All-human (Old English)**

**~ζ~**

**This is done with the help of my cousin, Mycel R. Tameta, who is known as ****Renesmee678**** here. Visit her page sometime. She's a better writer than I am, please enjoy her Twilight fics.**

**~ζ~**

**The **_**Speak Now**_** Series**

**-Track No. 6: Enchanted-**

**~ζ~**

**There I was again tonight**

**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**

**Same old tired lonely place**

**Walls of insincerity**

**Shifting eyes and vacancy**

**Vanished when I saw your face**

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

**...**

**Your eyes whispered 'have we met?'**

**Across the room your silhouette**

**Starts to make its way to me**

**The playful conversation starts**

**Counter all your quick remarks in like passing notes in secrecy**

**And it was enchanting to meet you**

**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

**...**

**This night is sparkling**

**Don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck**

**Blushing all the way home**

**I'll spent forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**...**

**The lingering question kept me up**

**Two A.M., who do you love?**

**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**

**And now I'm pacing back and forth**

**Wishing you were at my door**

**I'd open up and you would say**

**'Hey, it was enchanting to meet you'**

**All I know is it was enchanting to meet you**

**...**

**This night is sparkling**

**Don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck**

**Blushing all the way home**

**I'll spent forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**...**

**This night is flawless**

**Don't you let this go**

**I'm wonderstruck**

**Dancing around all alone**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**...**

**This is me praying that**

**This was the very first page**

**Not where the storyline ends**

**My thoughts will echo your name**

**Until I see you again**

**These are the words I held back**

**As I was leaving too soon**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**...**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**...**

**This night is sparkling**

**Don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck**

**Blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**...**

**This night is flawless**

**Don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck**

**Dancing around all alone**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you**

**...**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

…

_**Enchanted © Lyrics by Taylor Swift**_

_**Romeo and Juliet © Play by William Shakespeare**_

**~ζ~**

"Dearie, at leastshow effort to put on a cheerful face" Mummy Renee muttered while pinned my hair on top of my hair. She affixes some corkscrew curls at the sides of my face framing it, as the last touch to my almost an hour hairdo (finally!). The tight brassier almost blocking my air passageway. I want to scream out and say _I can't take it anymore_ but I can't. The so-called high class people must always be in their greatest righteous etiquette. Etiquette is very important to my mother, very strict about posture and character. And next to it is the way I am presented. From head to toe, anything other than perfection for her is instant rejection, meaning we'll have to redo me from head to the tips of my fingers and toes.

I think this is too much preparation for just viewing the play _Romeo and Juliet_. She says that it was a big hit in London, the reason why we have to sit at the front row of the play. My sister Alice is playing the part of Rosaline in that play. It took forever to rehearse according to her. It wasn't easy either, she says, but her complaints eventually died out when she heard that the tickets are all sold out and people are still hoping for another screening the next day. This is the first time that the play will be performed in Liverpool. I'm proud of my sister playing a role but I think I'm the actress here when Mum is placing on thick powder on my face. I want to complain about all these things.

"Isabella dearie, let's move along. Our carriage is waiting" I was looking at myself in the ornate mirror in front of me when Mum called me. I walked out and trailed to the front of our mansion where the carriage awaits us. The balloon dress makes it hard for me to walk. "Come along, pace yourself, dearie" I did, struggled to move rapidly still trying to maintain my etiquette.

We reached the theatre and met with father and his old friend that he had failed to introduce to Mum and me. The man was blond with blue eyes, he was talkative but he forgot to tell his name. I just stood with Mum and Dad talking to this man. I felt invisible in their company, not that I don't mind. Sometimes, disappearing is better. Soon we were sat and the play began. Only the introduction is 45 minutes itself. I wish it would end soon. I have no intention of watching the scenes where my sister is not involved. I've viewed plays times without counting since my Mummy is very fond of them. I get tired of 'em eventually.

I was dazzled when Romeo came out. His face is perfection, no doubt. His bronze hair was highlighted by stage lights. He is truly, head-turningly, staggeringly and dumbfoundingly gorgeous. I've seen a lot of pretty faces courting me, but I want him to be the next and the last. For a moment, the whole world stopped when he momentarily locked his gaze to me and smiled. It was a ridiculous fleeting moment to be insane but I wish it lasted more than momentarily. I wish I could walk up there and ask his real name but that wouldn't be pleasant for mother and father. It isn't a righteous etiquette that I should be acting. I want approach him just stand beside him and Romeo would reach out to touch my hand and kiss the back of it. I would blush and say some compliment for him. It won't happen. And never will. Father will not allow it surely. I'd only be close to men of higher standing. Father will not let me marry an actor.

Alice no longer in stage at the end of Act 1, I wish she was Juliet to tell me about him. Or me. I could be Juliet. She must've known him since she rehearsed with him for more than months.

My attention was solely looking at Romeo. "_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. . . . The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars. As daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night"_ his voice is incredibly legible and filled with passion. I thought for that moment that he was addressing the words to me instead of the blonde on the balcony. _Oh, how I envied her!_

They were exchanging endearments for each other as Juliet ganders from above her balcony, looking down at him. I cried at the tragedy that had followed. But more to the fact that Romeo died because of some senseless mistake. I don't want my Romeo to die. I cried a little but wiped it immediately so no one notices.

**~ζ~**

Dinner was served by Bernadette and Rosanna, our maids. We chatted a little about my sister's performance. I want to ask her all about Romeo but mother will overhear our conversation and scold me for it. I was cramming to tell her how much I am desperate to see him. It will seem absurd to mother. She will not like it or sure. The worse she can do is lock me up the room for a whole day just for a minor glitch. I don't want that. Maybe when I get my chance with Alice, then I'll ask her about Romeo.

"Alice, sweetheart," my father started to join in the conversation as he took a sip of his red wine from the crystal tall glass. "Our agreement" father went back to slicing his roast beef.

Alice's face suddenly turned from proud to a white motionless expression, which I immediately notice. "What agreement?" I placed the fork and knife on my plate with a clink (unethical, but mother failed to notice). Alice tried to play around with her food as if she didn't hear me at all. "Alice, what agreement?" I repeated myself, maybe her ears fail to hear my mumble.

She takes a sip of her wine and softly whispers "He'd let me perform in Romeo and Juliet if I agree on nuptials in his arrangements" she daubed a napkin on her lips and placed the cloth on the table. "Excuse me, Mum, Dad, Bella," she stood up without finishing her meal. This is out of etiquette, but mother did not react further. She must've known how it felt like marrying a man whom you never saw nor talked to. That your engagement feels like the first time you've met him.

I excused myself from the table as well and followed her to the balcony. "Sister, are thou ill?" I ask. She answered with a shake of her head. "What is the matter then?"

She was looking at the dark distant horizon. "It's the last time I'll ever perform. You know how I love what I do. He just does not comprehend that of what I feel. He says it's a commoner's profession, not for us." her voice was in agony, no doubt. "I daren't repel him"

"Did thou meet him?" I patted her back. Another shake of the head.

"I encountered his cousin though, he portrayed Romeo" she said, suddenly gets brighter. "He's a good lad, but he's getting married likewise. No different fate as mine" her face was dark again.

I breathed heavily. I should have known I can't have a life with him. He was charming and all. I wanted to meet him, just meet him but I wasn't fated to. I was too feeble-minded to ever think that I could end up marrying him. I am fully aware that my father's wine brewery is dangerously approaching bankruptcy that might jeopardize our family legacy that is running for countless isn't impossible that I might end up being involved to an arranged marriage like my sister is. I excused myself for bed and left her at the balcony. The thought of him marrying another Juliet, greatly saddened me. But I have to face reality. That Romeo, whom I do not know of, abducted my heart. And when it comes to the time where I have to say I do in the wedding proper, I'd imagine his perfection in the face of my groom. This utter disappointment made me still for a long night and almost didn't have any sleep at all. Because his flawlessness was left in my thoughts and it was about to explode as it is flooded with the thought that I can't have the chance to be with him. I don't ever want to defy my father's wishes. He didn't have to do this if he hadn't fathered two daughters. He'd tell me that it would be much easier if her have at least a son. Father is strict to us. He never makes us interact with boys our age. He says it's for our own good. I have no better choice than to obey him. We are always entitled and expected to do so.

I'd say I hate it, dare to scream and thrash around but I will end up the same. I might as well tolerate it. Just like every other girl. Mother would brag about liberating being a bad thing but we hear her cry at night. We never bothered to ask her but we investigated. Alice and I found a sepia photograph of man under her pillow. It isn't father as I am sure of.

~ζ~

As expected, the party is a throng of insincere faces. Laughing and twittering as they uplift themselves with fine jewelries on their bodies. They each walk the red carpet on the aisle and held their heads high. I stand in one corner. Not waiting for anyone as I stare at the madams in big shining dresses with bulky coils on their hair being escorted by their gentlemen in their neat tuxedos as they walk like their the highlight of the party. Every one of themis trying hard to uplift themselves from one another.

"I'd wear my diamond-studded, necklace and rings but you know crooks these days"

"Certainly, that is why I hired five men tonight to look after me and my darling maidens"

"I've been to France and the way they act toward crooks are filthy slugs"

I just excused myself away from them. They are rather much worse than slugs, social climbers and liars.

Alice just met with her fiancé, his name is Jasper Hale, and Alice says that he's the son of another brewery company owner. This is the first time they met and this party is their engagement party. If I were to comment, I'd say this isn't fair. It sucks big-time. I don't think it's fair to be engaged with a person you just met. I refuse to talk to anyone else because of one reason. I can't play insincere with all these people. There's no way I can socialize with idealists.

The orchestra started to play a slow melody, the first dance. Everyone watches in awe as their waltz devoured the center floor. Then my father asking the hand of my mother to join the dance and along with them is my sister's soon to be parents-in-law. Then the other couples joined them not before long. I just stood there, not waiting for anyone but just watching my sister, doing the gesture I'm doing tonight, faking smiles.

Abruptly and unexpectedly, I caught his face. The music, the dancing couples and my breathing stopped all at once. My heartbeat pondering in frenzy. It was the face that I've seen in my dreams every slumber since the first I laid eyes on him. The Romeo I was hoping to grasp, but was currently dancing with another heart throbbed painfully at the sight. Agonized because I wasn't the one that he was dancing with. That I can't even stand before with. He doesn't know me. I can't walk over to him, because it was against my mother's etiquette. All I can do is look at him, the last chance that I might do, until we again part. He catches my gaze, with the words "have we met?" written in his eyes. I instantly turned away in shame. I glanced back, hoping he doesn't notice me.

But he was already walking towards me, the beats of my heart increased its loud throbbing. From across the room, hisperfect silhouette is starting to make its way to me. I forgot to breathe, forgot to do anything. Utterly, stiff and absolutely entranced by his charming incantation. I was star-struck, wonderstruck. _Enchanted_. Like I am in a fairytale land, I am a princess of a democratic kingdom were I can chose the one I will spend the rest of my life with, and his the knight in the silver shimmering armor that offers to take me away in his white horse. Runaway with him, like Romeo and Juliet will but without the tragic ending, the glitters will fly in the background as we dance happily and freely.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" there was no denying that he is Romeo. His deep voice resonated in my head. My heart still throbbing as he draws nearer. These are the exact words that he said to Juliet "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon . . . The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars . . . As daylight doth a lamp; her eye in heaven . . . That birds would sing and think it were not night."

"A pleasant evening, lovely lass" he reaches for my hand and kisses it. "A divine damsel should not be alone" he smiles ever so gently as he leads me to the center floor. He placed his hand on my waist and the other touching my hand. My body cringed at the sudden change of feeling. "May I know the damsel's name?"

"Isabella Swan" I stuttered out. I hope he doesn't see my blushy red cheeks.

"Ah, Mistress Alice's sister" he smiles a crooked smile,

"And Romeo?" I struggled to ask.

"Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself" he cleared his throat. "Edward Cullen"

He dances the waltz like a prince. I, on the other hand, like a peasant. I think I stepped on his foot two to three times. "I sincerely apologize." I say.

"No harm done, lovely" he'd say charmingly. We were dancing for a long time, oblivious to the world. Then he says just as my feet are going to collapse, "You want to see the garden?"

"But of course" I say with a curtsy.

A perfect view of the fountain with a cherub sculpture, I see then I look up and see the bright twinkling stars."From forth the fatal loins of these two foes . . . A pair of _star-crossed_ lovers take their life . . . Whose misadventured piteous overthrows . . . Doth with their death bury their parents' strife. . . . O, I am fortune's fool! . . . Then I defy you, stars."

"Then, I defy you stars" I say, my attempt of a weak imitation. "Are you scheming to defy your stars, Sir Cullen?"

"Pardon?" he looks at me in full wonder.

"Wherefore art thou Romeo, Deny thy father and refuse thy name," I uttered out as is it was a joke. "Your arranged engagement, I mean" I say faintly. "My sister mentioned it to me."

"I am informed ever since I am but a child, that I will marry a maiden not of my preference" there is the same pain in his eyes alike how he acted when Juliet died at the last scene of the play, but the misery is much, much real. "We are of the elite society, it is our duty to expand our family's influences. It is . . . inevitable."

"Do you desire to defy it?" I whispered, hoping no one would hear us. The secrecy of our conversation is vital since it involves defying our parent's wishes, very unethical and repulsing.

"I would I could" he says as low as my whisper. "But I have sworn to my father that I he permits me perform as Romeo, I'd marry the maiden he chooses" he plucks a red rosebud and gives it to me. There are dozens of full bloomed red roses but he chose the unique rose amongst the dozens of others.

"How long have you been performing?" I say as I take the flower and sniffed the alluring aroma.

"I was nine, performed in supporting roles then work my way up. And you? What are you busying yourself with?" he asks.

"Mostly reading, but my mother and I watch plays oftentimes" I say

"Charming," he said the held my hand. He was silent for a long time, just staring at my hand in his, like thinking something really deep. Then he mumbles, "I would if you would, Bella" he kisses my hands again as I was left in wonder.

"What do you—?" I was cut off with a call of my name.

"Isabella!" we looked at her simultaneously. It was mum calling my name from ten meters away. "It's time, dearie" then she went back inside the mansion.

"Forgive my idiocy" he whispers as he closes the small distance between us. "I am a fool of my words" he whispers very softly and placed his hand to cup my chin between his thumb and forefinger. I closed my eyes as he pulls me near then he kissed me, one long and sweet lingering kiss. In the back of my mind I am praying to God that this is not the last time that I'll see him. That this is just the prologue of our love story. Not the tragic ending, not where our enchanting storyline's finale. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. It was all that my mind echoes.

"Until I see you again. Farewell" and he smiles, my heart skipped a beat while regaining my breaths.

I kissed a young man I barely knew, not even my husband. Unethical. Very unethical. If mum saw that, she'll lock my up in my room, but I regret nothing. The kiss is worth the punishment.

I broke away. "Farewell, indeed" the sheer pain cannot be concealed.

I sat on the carriage where my sister waits for me. Her face was weary, and somehow I can tell she's not happy. "How was your night, Alice?"

"It went well. He's a gentleman, he's worth learning to love" she smiles, and then the unhappiness faded. "And you?"

"Absolutely magical, flawless and sparkling!" I can't hide the excitement in my tone. "I was enchanted . . ." I flashed a big smile.I can't hide my blushing cheeks as I held onto the rosebud the thorns doesn't cut through my skin.

"_I would if you would, Bella"_ his voice lingers in my thoughts. I should be sleeping. What does he mean by that? He was prepared to defy his father if I would do the same thing? That's preposterous. Absolutely immoral, but I would. But maybe he was just playing with me. He will get married soon. He said it himself he has no intention of defying the wishes of his father. He has someone else that he's supposed to love and spend the rest of his life with. Create a family and grow old within each other arms. That fate is not for me and my Romeo, there is another Juliet intended for that life with Edward. Not with me. Not ever. I have to face the odds that I am not for him. I am, too, is intended for another man. He has someone waiting for him in the altar. I wish I told him how enchanted I was to meet him.

I glanced at the clock, only the moon's light shines at the time. Two in the morning. I should been asleep for hours. But I can't since he was clouding up my thoughts. His name. What he said. And how he kissed me. Who do you love, Edward Cullen?

**~ζ~**

"Bella?" it was Alice who opened the door without warning. "Are you dancing with your pillow?" she say in a shocked expression. This was a surprise. I didn't know she'll visit today. Usually its Wednesday or Sunday. She just visits us when she can now that she's living with her husband for more than two months.

I was dancing alone in my room, thinking of him. Thinking of that night. This I not the first time that I I composed myself as I talked to her. "Not really," I shake my head to deny it.

"You're out of your wits, steer away from Edward" she says. "I feel that you'll be meeting with your fiancé soon. And you know father, he will stop at nothing."

"Okay" my face rearranged into a sad expression.

"Bella, I've been through it, you can do it too" she trails for the door. "Father wants to meet you for dinner, dress in your evening clothes" she says flatly as she finally disappears into the hallway.

I joined with my parents on the dinner table, I didn't pay much attention in doing my hair. It was just coiled simply at the back of my hair. My dress isn't that grand either. Hearing Alice talk about arranged marriages.

"Isabella, dear, the marriage—" just as I thought, he was planning my fate.

"I don't want it, father" I say immediately, stopping him from saying any further. I stood up from my seat and walked to my room as I wipe the crumbs off my lips with my hands. Mum looks at me in disgust. Unethical. A slap in the face. Locked in the room. No dinner for days. I'd accept all the consequences. I locked my door, hoping some miracle would knock at my door and take me away to paradise where freedom is the first rule. I was gone for a long time, no one knocks on my door. This surprises me, that disrespectful action would earn me the worst punishment, but it didn't come.

I was standing, pacing back and forth. Where is he? He said he would if I would. Now I would willingly runaway with him. I will defy my stars, no matter what. Then I heard a voice calling me. I glanced at the clock, twelve midnight.

"Bella Swan" it was him, my dear Romeo. But how did he know where I live?

I rushed to the balcony as soon as I heard the sound.

"Bella Swan" he called again. I looked down, he was in his Romeo costume. I never felt so special. He bothered to wear that costume for me. My heart is pacing as that night when I first met him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked but making sure he was able to hear me. I cannot describe how happy I am to see him. Treating me like I am his real-life Juliet. I am prepared to defy everything if it means I can spend the rest of my life with him.

"Wanting to know if you've decided to defy your stars, Belle Amie" he smiled his crooked smile.

"I will defy my stars" I whispered. The smile on his lips does not fade away. "We shall not part again after this evening, my love. Wait for me" I say and changed my nightgown to the best dress I could find. I let my brown wavy hair all down to my shoulders. I went to meet him. Everyone is sleeping as I went to the front door to meet with him.

I unlocked it and he was there, standing with another rosebud in his hand. He handed it to me. "I forgot to tell you that I am enchanted to meet you" he draws nearer and kissed me as he did on the night that we parted.

"ISABELLA! ISABELLA!" it was mum's voice. "OPEN THE DOOR!" I opened my eyes. It was a dream. A dream I wish I'd never wake up from. It was took real to be a dream. Maybe this is the reality I have to face. He will never knock on my door. He will never ask me to run away with him. He is supposed to be married to another woman, not me. I have no life with him. He was a star that wasn't meant for me. He will exist now only in my memory. I can never see him again. There is no chance that I can talk to him again. I will just have to go with my star, fated me to do. I stood up and curled up next to the door, trying to hear what they're about to say.

"Bella" there was another voice from the door, softer and calmer. It's my sister Alice. "Please oblige with father's wishes. It will be for the better of our family and for you."

"I will do it for two conditions, no big parties and I will meet with my fiancé tomorrow night with only the families present" I say in my weak voice.

"Agreed" says mum.

**~ζ~**

"Dearie, at least show effort to put on a cheerful face" it was the exact words that she said every time she prepares my hairdo. But I can tell that I looked very lifeless as a corpse. "So, what made you change your mind? I can't help to ask" she says putting on the finishing touches.

"Maybe it's just the right thing to do" a weak and stiff voice escaped my throat.

"I'm glad to hear that from you" she says. "Your father did not choose your fiancé, I did." She says as she takes the seat beside me. "Don't speak to your father of this little secret." She takes my hand in hers. "The father of your fiancé and I used to be crazy of each other, it was wonderful until we have to marry somebody else for the sake of our family legacy. I entrust you with this secret" she kissed my forehead. "I love you so much, no matter how it will turn out with your soon-to-be husband, please remain strong. I love you so much."

I sit beside the hearth of the fireplace. Alice is beside me, tightly clasping mg shaking hands.

"They will be here shortly" mum assures us. I wish he meets an accident or something to make him delay his arrival.

Then the butler spoke, "Presenting, Monsieur Carlisle Cullen, Madam Esmeralda Cullen, and Sir Edward Cullen. The Cullen Family"

I shot up on my feet as soon as I heard his name. I am looking at the same Emerald eyes of the young man I met in my sister's engagement party. The same eyes of the young man who played Romeo.

He looks back at me, also stunned. He struggles out "A pleasant evening, lovely lass" he smiled that exact same smile. It's like I rewound to that night, meeting him the first time. "Isabella Swan" he gives me a dozen of red fully bloomed roses.

This can't be a dream. I can feel the heat from the fireplace, I can feel everything that touches my skin. But my mind was only focused with him, only him.

"Sir Edward Cullen" I murmured under my breath. "A very pleasant evening indeed"

"Father, mother, I wish to speak privately with my fiancée" he says. Everyone leaves the room as well as Alice and my parents. I'm still in my shock, frozen state as I look at him, unmindful of the others. "We will join you shortly at the dinner table, thank you" he curtsied as they were leaving the room. The butler closes the door as he leaves.

I ran to him and embraced him as tight as I could. The awful thoughts faded away. It was me and him. Him and me. "I guess, I stand corrected. We don't have to defy the stars, Bella" as we came apart he kisses me.

I, too, stand corrected, I can spend the rest of my life with him. And he's not Romeo, and I am not Juliet. He is Edward and I am Bella, we didn't end in some foolish tragedy. This is just the first chapter of the rest of our story.

"We are star-crossed lovers of our own favor" I say. "Fate played well"

**~ζ~**

**The last line should be omitted because I was promoting my Hunger Games Fanfiction called "Secrets and Bloodshed" feel free to visit it as you want. Thanks for reading! May the odds be ever in your favor! :P**

**~ζ~**

**RATE ME:**

**(Anonymous Reviews are Always Accepted)**

**1 – I totally love it. Keep it up. I'll buy your books in the future.**

**2 – The plot is great but needs a little improvement on grammar.**

**3 – Good story, you just have awkward sentences that I can't understand**

**4 – The story is just too impossible to happen / do you know English?**

**5 – THROW THAT TRASH OUT OF FANFIC!**

• • •

**Don't be afraid, I don't bite :)**

• • •

_**~FanFiction by: MsDayDream~**_


End file.
